Transformers: Transfigured
by Mytho-G
Summary: 2007 Movie A girl who lost her parents to a war...Who loves Technology that she hates it. For would you believe that a girl, here on this Earth, has a lover of Technology that isn't found upon this Earth?. full summary inside. Temporary Hiatus
1. Death to Beginning: Intro

**Summary**: Amanda loves technology. She takes the love affair after her parents, who love creating anything electronic and outstanding just as much as they love their daughter and each other. But Technology is also their death--in the war against the evil Decepticons and protective Autobots. 'Mandy never loved again after that--until a certain fun loving, "youthful attitude" Autobot became her first car. (the story of a Girl and her "Tech-Angels".)

**Disclaimer**: _I DO NOT _repeat _DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!_ They belong to Hasbro and Takara Toy companies. If I did own Transformers--This would be published in a book/comic as soon as I had created it in my mind :P.

**Enjoy.**

Crits and comments are welcomed--Flammers would be asked politely to zip it and step down from the story. Thank You :).

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The olive skinned woman looked out the building's window, a soft content look of longingly and worry in her eyes. A tall, blonde man came up from behind her and embraced her lovingly, cooing in her ear. "Everything will be alright, our little girl can take care of herself." He said with a strong French accent.

The woman sighed and leaned into his arms, her beauty shining over her, even in sadness. She looked up at him, her eyes over flowing with worry. "Oh, dear, I know she will…It's just," she sighs heavily, yet again. She leaned against the window yet again, there was a feeling in her heart that she couldn't explain as she spoke. "I just get this strange twinge in my chest that…well.." She paused yet again.

This made the man crazy, every time she did this. He sighed to keep control of himself and held her close, knowing well what it was. "It's alright, Penny. We'll see our daughter again, we always do." He chuckled lightly as an image came into his head.

This made Penny smile some, mainly from curiosity. She looked up and kisses his cheek gently and whispered "What mischievous ideas are you thinking of our daughter this time, David?" Her brilliant hazel eyes lightened up at him. David looked down at his beautiful wife, wondering how an inventor like him, got married with a model beauty, yet equally smart woman.

David pressed his forehead against hers gently, smiling gently as he gazed into her eyes. "I was just thinking of what other inventions and creative works our daughter has in store for us when we return, is all."

Rubbing their noses together, they both thought of the certain out comes.

Penny giggled lightly and nodded "yes, I wonder too." She sighed as she hugged her husband endlessly. "We are so lucky to have such a gifted, and creative daughter. You know she gets her stubbornness and ideas from you." She glared happily up at David.

Hinting this, David lifted a brow with a slight smirk and pinched the back of his wife's thigh "And she will be as beautiful as you, once she's grown." He leaned in closer and shared a passionate and romantic kiss with his wife, loving the feel of their heart beats against each other.

The beautiful couple were just about to get deeper in the kiss when they suddenly heard a crash in the city, a loud one at that.

Both eyes had widened and looked out the window, and both mouths gasped as they saw a sight they would never tell their daughter, even if they wanted to; a battle between advanced robots, here in the city.

Their door was opened abruptly as a gasping young man had entered, obviously been running. "Mr. and Mrs. Cambia--come quickly! We must evacuate immediately! Don't pack anything, just come!" He soon left to warn the others that were housing in that hotel, trying frantically to save many lives.

Penny looked up at her husband with grief and worry, tears starting to form in her eyes, making them shine beyond sadness.

David couldn't stand to see his wife like this, and he is not going to be defeated by what her heart feels. Taking her hand with determination, he raced them to the door and spoke to his wife "We will see 'Mandy again, Penelope! Your heart is wrong--we are not going to die!"

They were just about to get to the elevator when they heard something that sounding very much like metal against metal. Both stopped in their tracks and looked back down the hall way, and sure enough, here came the two 'bots that they saw from their windows.

Penny braced her arms around her lover, burying her face within his chest. She felt his arms hold her tightly, knowing deep down that he wasn't accepting the truth, but they both knew that they could do nothing. Before she felt the stingy pain of death, she heard David say "Amanda….my daughter..".

And, as death was bringing Penelope Cambia to an end, she too thought the same thing, but deep down, wished for her daughter to find the right place in life, to find true love and a family that loves her, just as much as she and David.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus struggled to get out of Megatron's grip, at the same time growing fury at what the Decepticon had to say about the human race: "Humans don't deserve to live."

A low growl emitted from his chest as he heard those words and did his best to push Megatron back, succeeding somewhat as he said his comeback: "They deserve to choose for themselves."

Megatron growled outwardly in frustration, mainly to the idea of a Cybertronian defending a meekly human. He took his stance and stretched his arms in front of him, making what looks to be a sniper energy gun. "Then you will die with them!" He shot his fire after taking a hit from Optimus, hitting him straight in the torso and knocking him out. A grin portrayed on his evil lips as he transformed to chase the boy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the world, a young girl, no older then fourteen, sat on her sofa in the middle of the night, flipping channels. She was obviously bored, and from lack of sleep she couldn't find anything proper to do. She hated the teevee but sought nothing better to do for the mean time, until sleep deprived her once more.

She stopped on the news channel, something catching site and interest in her as the reporter said: "--giant robots terrorizing the city Baltimore, Maryland! We don't know the full news, but we are being told that some are here to protect, as others are searching for the Cube that will help them destroy us. Many innocents have died--"

The young girl couldn't believe what she was hearing, as the woman spoke with a list of papers in her hand, a video snap shot of two, gigantic advanced robots were fighting in the middle of the city! Her eyes had shown fear and excitement, but then she heard something that made everything pause: "--The Route de Gloire Hotel, 3rd through 6th floor have been demolished. Not survivors were found in that incident."

The girl's eyes widened even more and she paused the television and ran to the kitchen, stumbling through some travel papers that her parents had given to her. She glanced over the page she was looking for and horror struck her heart; her parents were staying on the 6th floor of the Route de Gloire Hotel, their room being in the middle on that floor.

Her eyes watered up and she didn't know what to think. The papers dropped from her hands, her arms going limp to her sides. She didn't even try to stop the tears from flowing, they just fell to the ground. Her heart ached and her mind was mashed and fogged up of memories and promises before her parents left for their business meeting.

Many emotions ran through her that very moment--sadness, anger, frustration, helplessness, but most of all, loneliness and heartbreak. Her fists clinched together at her sides, her whole body stated to shake, but she didn't know it. Her eyes fell tight shut against the tears, her cheeks turning red from the heat of anger in her body. She couldn't stand it any longer, she finally let out an eerie scream, her pain and sadness flowing out through it.

She collapsed on the floor, her body so limp and practically lifeless. Never ending tears flowed down her cheeks and onto the marbled, cold floor. She starred at nothing, her eyes holding the truth. Her heart and mind pleaded that this was just a nightmare, just a bad dream, and that her parents would run out and see what had happened to their daughter. But they never came from the empty house.

The young girl sniffled, curling up in a small ball on the floor, placing her face in her small hands, and cried herself to sleep. Thus will begin a practical routine--never going into her parents room, drowning out the world, and crying herself to sleep. Never will this little girl ever love again.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**A/N**: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed--and if you have any (any) ideas for the story/up coming chapters, or even of how I write this (I may be a story lover, but I'm open to new ideas in how to write a story format :P), please, feel free to comment, or even email me! I wont get Strix or Screech--

**Screech**: Leave me out of this...

...ookay--I won't get Strix to attack you and lubricate yourself so embarrasingly just so you do ; (seriously, I wont...he's more of a creative beast-bot then a horror classic O.o;)

_Ch. 2 Should be up soon._

MythoG


	2. Capricious Life

**2nd Chapter: Capricious Life.**

**Disclaimer**: _I DO NOT_ repeat _DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!_ They belong to Hasbro and Takara Toy companies. If I did own Transformers--This would be made

into a book/comic as soon as it came into my mind :)

** Enjoy.**

Crits. and comments are welcomed--Flammers will be asked politely to zip it and step down from the story. Thank You. :)

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

A woman's voice could be heard humming, mystically and almost horrifyingly to anyone who didn't know the melody. The light blue flash of an unmistakable BlackBerry phone was vibrating to the woman's voice--the ring tone. A young teenager girl rolled over on her Cali-King sized bed, the comforter cushions making comfortable noises as she reached to check the messages. She grumbled, low and unimpressively. The message that was sent to her by text was from her parents' former boss--Mr. Plein, asking for her help and advice on their upcoming cell phone. The only thing she answered to that message, and all the other messages he sent her in the past, was: "Leave me alone. Get someone else to create your humdrum ideas." and tossed her phone across her bed to the other side.

Glancing at the clock, the olive colored, dirty-blonde haired girl glanced at the ceiling, the reflection of her clock flickering a single digit time in the morning. Expelling a bothersome and reattributed sigh, she untangled out of her covers and sheets and limply walked to the King-sized bathroom to wash up.

The marbled flooring and faux fur carpeting felt refreshing against her tensed feet. She stopped in front of the oversized mirror and sighed out again, only this time from relaxation and comfort. She looked around her with that doleful smile, her eyes glimmering with sadness as she saw the Greek styled pillars around the pool-like bath, the milk cream colored walls and spa steel spa-bath. She could see her younger self taking a bath with her parents, splashing and making a ruckus as her parents tried to hush her and bathe her. It was so much fun, for they were laughing as well. The memory faded as she felt tears welting up in her eyes. She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes, the echoes of their laughter in the past ringing in her ears.

She pressed a button that heated the water in the main bath, already seeing steam coming in the compacted air around her. She stripped off her clothes and carefully waddled into the boiling water, feeling her skin ache and burn as it peeled the older layers off and reddened out new ones. Standing in the water and hip-length, she put her shoulder length hair in a bun, as best she could with layers, and finally laid down to rest. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the cool edge of the pool-bath, breathing in the steam to calm her aching heart and pounding head.

'allergies' she had thought. Absent mindedly bewildering the idea that she was upset over the loss of her parents. Sighing again, she turned on her side, laying her head down on her arm as she felt the heaters go off in her house.

'My house' she thought again, sadness and loneliness building up in her eyes and heart for the billionth or so time. 'Is it not right for a house to be filled with laughter and cheers of a family? It's not supposed to be this way.' She sniffed again, holding back the tears that were aching to come out of her eyes, but already falling in her heart. 'A house, a home, is not supposed to be filled with one person--be filled with a person's sadness, a person's heart break…' She brought her other hand up, wiping at her eyes as she opened them, tears stinging and falling from her glassy hazel eyes and into the boiling water. '…Especially when that person is but still a child.' As she thought the last part, she leaned her head down towards the water, nose grazing over the hot water, as she let out her heart again. Tears poured over like waterfalls into the steamed liquid that covered her body.

As if hating to hear her own sadness and cries, she dived her body into the water and cried there, bubbles upon bubbles rising from her mouth and nose as she tortured her lungs with breathless airs of tears. Her hands clutched the area of her aching chest, right where her heart would be, her knees curling up towards her bodus as she shook under the water. Her loosely pulled hair floated around her, caressing her cheeks as if to comfort their heritor. Sniffling again, she pushed the barrier between the surface of the water and herself, gasping for air before her lungs had drowned.

Taking a few moments to collect herself, she looked around her again, as if lost of where she was or what she was doing. After getting a look of her surroundings, she leaned back with a sigh and massaged her chest with an aching look upon her brows, massaging both the heartbreak and the drowned pain she caused her own health.

The unmistakable echo of her phone reached her ears, and she stopped breathing. For a split second, she thought she heard her mother singing, but then remembered about her ring tone. 'it's only a recording…' she thought melancholy to herself. Taking a few more moments to recollect herself, she finally got out of the bath and wrapped her wet bodus in a dry, cream colored towel and went to retrieve her phone.

When she finally found it, it had been buried under layers of covers, she saw that the missed call was from Jonathan, her ex. Rolling her eyes, she pressed the redial button and waited for him to answer, he picked up on the second rind.

"Hello?." a male voice was heard on the other line, sounding more of a statement then a question. Trembling before she answered, a way to clear her mind, she answered him "Hello there, Jonathan." she winced at the roughness in her own voice, obviously a symptom of being silent and alone for days on end.

"You sound so hoarse, Mandy. Have you got the flu?" this made her stare at the wall a head of her with an unimpressed look, clearly wanting to say 'no, Sherlock, I'm dying and upchucking maggots.' Rolling her eyes, she sighed and properly cleared her throat "no, John. I just haven't used my voice that often, that's all." She spared no time in dolling with idle conversation, time was something she hated to waste, unless other wise. "Why the sudden change in retribution? Finally decided to 'forgive me', have you?" She had used strong words against him, to make him remember what he made her feel and go through alone.

A sigh was heard on the other line and sat down on her bed, causing the sheets to get wet as she waited for his answer, not favoring her patience at the moment. Finally, he spoke "I can see that you still abhor me," she could since the sadness in his voice, but she over lapped it. 'He should have thought of it before he left me for darkness.' she thought bitterly, clutching at the bed sheets beneath her with anger. His voice semi-caught her by surprise "But you must understand, I still worry about you. True, I was…a shmuck, but that was nearly two years ago, Mandy! Even Viola is worried about--"

"Don't…say that name when you are talking to me, Jonathan B. Samuel! I don't care if you talk about me with her, I don't even care if you make fun of me with her. Hell, you can make jokes like we used to with her, I don't care. But you say her name around me, or even whilst speaking to me ever again, I will do something that we all will regret, because I am up to that point with you already. Spit out what you want already and I'll answer straight. I've got work to do." Her voice was even harsher then she thought it would be after days of neglect towards it, and she could see the fear in his eyes when she spoke in that tone, just like she did when he left her. 'When he left me for _her_'.

A long pause and silence was on the phone. She heard another sigh, but it was too high-pitched sounding to be John's. Taking a breath, she rubbed her eyes again and repeated herself, softly this time "…What do you two want…?" She sounded tired, and much older then the teen she was.

"…We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, Minnie. That's all. We still love you, even if you don't love us, anymore. Just know that we're always here, even if you need to blow off some steam…okay?." the female voice that was, no, used to be her best friend echoed in her ear. She could smell the sweet perfume that she always wore, making that nickname they gave her, Violet. Covering up a sniffle as a low cough, she covered her eyes and let a low a solemn "thanks" escape her lips before hanging up.

Her hand that was holding her phone collapsed on her side, she laid like that, wet and still, for what seemed like hours. She finally removed her hand from her eyes and starred at the ceiling, all sorts of dots and circles forming in her site from the sudden change of dark to light. She could feel herself becoming emotionless again, the way it has been for two years, ever since that incident in Baltimore.

Tears fell freely down her cheeks this time. She let that be for a moments worth before wiping at her red-lit skin and sat up. Her phone started ringing again and she sighed out irritably, muttering "What do you want." as she glanced at her screen. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was the car company that she had phoned a couple of months ago, her mood starting to swing from dreadful to uplifting in no time. She answered it with a gleam in her eyes and a chipper voice "Hello?". An old, yet familiar voice answered her with a hearty laugh. "I see you're as anxious as a kid receiving their gifts on Christmas." He laughed again, making her smile. "Oh, Uncle Gai," she chuckled lightly to herself "You always make me smile at the worst of times…" She smiled gently as she pictured him in her mind, as if he were right in front of her.

He sighed a heavy breath on the other side of the line "Another wave, I'm guessing?" He didn't act surprised, but she knew that he secretly wished that she were happier. She smiled even more when she found out. "Yeah….but I'm over it now, since you called--did my order come in?" He laughed at her eagerness, sounding like the good ol' jolly man that he was. "Indeed it has, Mindy. Just arrived this morning! Why don't you come on over and take a look see, accord?" He laughed again.

Hearing his jolly and loud laughter made her giggle, she hasn't felt this happy and excited for months now. "Of course! Give me a few minutes and I'll be right over!" She giggled again and bid him farewell for the time being and hung up. She giggled again and rolled on her bed before jumping up and getting dressed.

For today's clothing, she chose to wear white hip-hugger capric with along sleeved, white silk gold blouse, and a loose tan cream vest with a dark blue silk belt to tie it together. She wore her heeled sneakers that were a beige blue color, and wore her lower layers down, whilst the upper layers were in little pig-tails. After getting a good glance in the three way mirror, she nodded in satisfaction, grabbed her beige mini purse, and got her keys to her light blue scooter and went to the garage. In moments she was off on her personalized steel motor scooter, similar to a motorcycle but smaller and thinner, and you sit on it, not lean.

Her horse power roared down the street as she raced down towards the Colt Car Company, where her Uncle Gai works as manager and her personal shipper. A full blown smile was on her face as she pictured her prized position to be 'Yellow Lamborghini--here I come!' She giggled as she whizzed off towards her new car.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

**A/N**: I know the story seems to be going a little slow--that's because I want you to get a taste of what she's been going through. The story IS, afterall, revolving around her :). Please, be paitent, the next chapter will be introducing the excitment .

_Also_, I'm in the midst of finding a job, so things will probably be a little slow. Sorry :/. I'll try and update when a new chapter comes into mind . Remember, ideas for chapters and event ideas. Please, don't be shy...just don't be rude, please.

Thank you for being Patient ;.


	3. Surprised Insanity

**Ch. 3: Surprised Insanity**

**Disclaimer**: _I DO NOT_ repeat _DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS_! They belong to Hasbro and Takara Toy Companies. If I did own Transformers--This would be made into a book/comic as soon as it had entered my mind :).

_**Thank you** so much to those that Reviewed---Honestly, that made my day/night ). **And please, if you have any ideas on what the next chapter should have, contact me**. I'm eager for new ideas, cause I'm running out them ;_

**Enjoy.**

Crits. and Comments are welcomed--Flammers would be politely asked to zip it and step down from the story. Thank You :).

* * *

Amanda's heart speed up as she spotted the unmistakable silver and turquoise sign of the Car Colt, barely a block away. She starred up at the sign while she waited at the last red light, her smile becoming a full grin and shinning in her eyes. 'Mom, dad…I finally get the car you wanted me to have.' She giggled lightly and speed off towards the entrance as soon as the light had turned green, dodging slow cars and men on bicycles.

The unmistakable sound of Amanda's Scotch roared throughout the garage of the Colt, and all he could do was smile and laugh at seeing her drive up to him. "Well, well, well!" he practically roared over people working on the cars in the garage, sparks flying through the air. "She got dressed and didn't even take the bus!" He laughed, getting up from the car he was working on and went over to greet the girl as she got off the motorcycle looking scooter. "You're honoring me this lovely morning with that gorgeous smile of yours, Mindy. Your mother would be pouncing proud when she sees you smiling like this." he stroked a large and greasy finger on her cheek, knowing that she didn't mind. His eyes flickered of worry when he felt, and saw, how thin she had gotten in the past few months. He covered it up as quickly as it came, even though he knew that she saw. Knowing her as if she were his own daughter, he knew that she didn't want anyone to worry when she knew what to do, and boy, did she know how to live through these hard times.

He cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he nodded towards the back of the garage, his lips grinning behind that bushy white beard of his. "C'mon. Someone has been waiting to see you all morning long. Now you don't want to make that yellow face of his go sour green in waiting, now, do you?" He chuckled low in his throat and lead her to the back room, where her prize was awaiting her.

If Amanda was feeling any bit of sorrow or pain, it all went away when she took that first step and followed Gai to the back. She was so happy and bubbly that she could just skip her way there, but she knew her limits and didn't let herself overdrive that line. She placed her hands in her back pocket and walked as if she had own the place, well her parents anyway. Many of the men that were working there she knew, even before the incident two years ago. They even waved at her and wished her a good day, she had to smile at their good nature. 'They care…' She thought.

All of a sudden, she stopped and looked up at Gai, blinking a few times and wondering why they stopped. He didn't turn around, nor did he tell her if they were at the back or not, so she waited, even if she didn't want to. Crossing her arms with a silent sigh, she glanced at the back of his head and did everything she could to keep from tapping her boot on the pavement. She then heard the sound of a door opening and she let out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding, her excitement returning to the point where she could hardly keep herself from bouncing.

They walked into the large dark room, Amanda trying everything she could do adjust to the change, swatting at the invisible spots and dots in front of her eyes. She heard a soft chuckle behind her, and before she knew it, the lights were turning on in the large garage.

Amanda had shed tears for what felt like the millionth time that morning, but it was for a different reason. Barely sitting five feet in front of her was the yellow Lamborghini that she had ordered just a couple of months ago, her parents' car. She went over to the car and circled it, as if to see it had everything. Her voice caught up in her throat and all she could produce were gasps, she fingered the paint. Her brows creased, as if something was wrong. "Uncle Gai? Did you add this fire pattern?" She eyed it suspiciously as he walked up towards her to take a look. It was more then an answer for her, someone had added a very amazing fire pattern to yellow paint, making it look like it was orange. For some reason, it didn't bother her, in fact it seemed to have fit her personality.

Gai took a good look at the pain and ran his hand smoothly over it. It was obviously new, and none of his workers, or buddies, had that kind of talent. "Hmm.." he murmured, stroking his beard as he thought. "I'm not so sure…I have to admit, this is the first time I've seen, Billy was the one that brought it in for me earlier today. But he would never do something like this…even if he had the talent." He put on his spectacles and lined the art. He saw that it had three, or maybe even four, colors on the flames to make it look realistic and almost three-dimensional. He took a better look at the original paint, and was astounded by what he saw. "Not only did they add flames, but they even did the liberty of adding another yellow paint over the old! Take a look at this." He guided her to a spot that didn't have flames and pointed to it.

Amanda did so, and was practically nose to car when she saw what he was talking about. Not only was the paint new, but it had what looked to be glitter. This kind of paint adds a metallic look to it in movement, and whoever painted it, had also made it look a sunset orange metallic even when at still movement.

She stood up and looked at the car, eyeing it carefully and opened the door to take a good look inside. Everything seemed to be normal, except for the new maroon leather seats, black exterior boards and inside doors, and even the same color of strips over the seats as the new color of the car. She sighed out shakily, saying "They completely changed it…".

She stood up and leaned against the car, her 5'6'' frame showing as she did, and eyed her friend. "You didn't send my car to 'Pimp My Ride' did you.?" She asked with a grin that would scare the most vicious animal known to man.

Gai blinked at her and didn't know if he should laugh or start crying from that grin of hers. "O-of course not, Mindy. I-If you don't like it, we can always send it back and tell them to re-due whatever it is they have done." At that moment, the alarm on the car went off, making both jump and run into loose boxes towards the wall.

Amanda put her hands over ears and looked at Gai, thinking 'They even added an alarm!…whoever they are..'. She went over to him and smiled, needing to yell in order for him to hear her "I don't think the car likes that idea very much! I don't mind it either. In fact, it looks more modern and me, don't you think?" She laughed, the alarm still going off and echoing in the room, making her wondering why none of the workers were coming in to see what was wrong.

Gai looked at the car and then looked at her, his booming laughter echoing out the alarm "If you two think so, then you can take it right now." And then the alarms stopped.

Both stood up and cautiously walked to the car. They looked at each other as if waiting for something else to happen. They looked back at the car and saw that the door was closed, but windows were down.

Gai blinked and folded his arms, feeling a little nervous about this car and glanced at Amanda. "You know…when your parents found this car, even before you were born, they wanted it to be their child's as soon as she turned sixteen." He smiled gently and hugged her "I may not be family, Mindy, but as your Godfather, I'll let you choose how ever you do things. You're a very smart and talented girl…but for my hearts sake…be careful with this car?" He chuckled and kissed her forehead lightly, tickling her face with his beard and whiskers.

Amanda smiled and hugged him in return with a slight giggle "Don't worry Uncle Gai, I'll be careful. So long as the car doesn't get an attitude with me, we'll ride on smooth roads together" She chuckled and patted the hood of the car, the horn beeping as she did, causing her to jump back. "..But first I'm going to have to find out why it keeps malfunctioning like that" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the flame colored car, as if daring it to challenge her.

Gai laughed and patted her back "If it's anyone that can find it, I'm sure you can." He tossed her the keys to the car and opened the drivers door for her and opened the garage door for her. "I'll bring your Scotch back home after I get off work tonight. You two behave, and no fighting." He chuckled, playing with her, knowing that she'll say a few choice words whilst working with it.

Amanda laughed and waved to him while she drove back outside, looking at the rearview mirror and noticing something written on the bottom of it. Hot Racer was printed on the bottom of the rear view mirror in red tinted letters. She laughed gently to herself and rolled her eyes "Yeah…if I had someone to race." She placed the car in D gear and raced off towards her house, her heart thumping as she felt the power of the car in her hands. 'What happened to this car to make it so….alive?' She thought, deciding to take a long drive around the outskirts of town for a while.

Too busy enjoying the drive to the valley, she didn't notice the radio turning on and playing the Tokyo Drift theme by the Teriyaki Boys. She even started speeding to the beat on the dirt roads the lead to the edge of the Valley, a perfect view for a perfect day.

When she got to the edge of the hills, she stopped at a cliff that overhung the beautiful valley and stepped out, leaning against the hood of the car as she looked at the afternoon sun. The wind blew against her hair and she pulled some behind her ear, sighing gently as she felt relaxed for the first time in months. 'Oh Mom…daddy…If only we could have the picnics again like we use to…' She smiled, despite the memories that panged at her heart, she smiled, for she now had something to keep her busy.

Turning around, she popped the hood and stared fixely at the engine that was placed in the car. She knew that her parents had changed it, because she loved speed with technology, but this was insane. 'It can't be! A bloody 572 Blown Pro Marine Engine!?…Who the hell updated this baby?' She closed the hood with a soft thud, just now realizing how quite it was without the radio on.

Eyeing the inside of the car, barely seen from the dark tinted glass, she circled to the drivers side of the car and placed her hands on her hips, looking on all sides of the vehicle. "Hmm…" She sighed and leaned against the door, placing a hand on her chin. "Who on earth did my parents trusted you with before you came here?…." She said to no one in particular.

She heard the radio acting up and was about to turn around to shut it off, until something she was not expecting happened that made her jump. "Are we going or what?" a semi-deep metallic voice rang from inside the car and she moved from the car with unnatural speed and partial fear.

She glanced around and then back at the car, looking skeptical. "um…did…di-d you just…t-talk?" She slowly moved towards the car again, not getting an answer, even when she opened the door and looked inside.

She sighed and slammed the door, leaning against it again and rubbing the bridge of her nose between her eyes. "Great. Now I'm hallucinating that my car is talking!…" she sighed and leaned her arms and head against the roof of the car "…What next?" Before she knew it, she was on the ground and holding her stomach as if she were punched, but it wasn't stinging. It felt, actually, kind of playful.

She looked up and saw that the door was wide open. If she didn't know better, if her car had a face, she could have sworn that it were grinning at her. Huffing she stood up and walked over to the car, about to slam the door shut until that voice came up again "You keep doing that, and I'll keep punching you." She squeaked lightly and jumped back, her eyes widening again.

She touched the edge of the opened door gently and leaned into the car. The door started to gently push her in and she sat on the drivers seat, the door closing with a gentle thud beside her. She didn't know if she should feel scared, anxious, or even crazy. She glanced around the car as the radio started up, playing Turbo Negro - King of Rock and Roll. She looked at the radio and lifted a brow, speaking carefully but loud over the music. "What kind of Hot Rod are you?"

Then the music screeched to a stop and she heard the voice again, only this time, more excited and nearly giddy "Hey! You guessed my name!"

She blinked so many times that her eyelids had actually hurt. Placing a hand on her head she sighed and shook it, starting the car as she mutter "I must be going out of my mind." And started to back up, only to be met with a "Nah, you're just stuck up."

She screeched to a stop and glared at the radio "If you don't want to become scrap metal, stop talking and let me drive." She waited for an answer and when she didn't get one, she started to drive down the dirt road again, wondering if it was too early in her life to go to a mental institute.

"Stuck up." she heard the voice say and she growled under her breath, but before she could have a death threat escape her lips, Ramstein was playing on the radio. Rolling her eyes, she set them on the road and took the way home, also wondering if it was too late to take the car back and exchange it for a new one.

* * *

**A/N**: I think this one was longer...? shrugs not sure. The next chapter will take a bit longer to update,_** 1)**_ I'm still stuck on idea makings, so please---anyone out there that has a good idea, please share [and yes, I will put your name up there on the top and credit for the idea, of course :) I'd like to make this story work . _**2)**_ job hunting and killing flies that multiply faster then Bunnies sure does take a lot out of you O.o;

Thank you for reading and/or Commenting. Makes my day :).

MythoG


	4. Not Just Pain, Anymore

**Chapter 4: Not Just Pain, Anymore**.

**Disclaimer**: _I DO NOT_ repeat _DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS_! They belong to Hasbro and Takara Toy Companies. If I did own Transformers--This would be come a book/comic the moment it came out of my head :).

**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING**: Elita1Angel, inuyasha999, Amazons of Cyberton Temple, and Auroa the Dragon Queen.--THANK YOU for the wonderful ideas and help that you have given me ).-hands you each a plate of your fave. cookies-

**Enjoy.**

Crits. and Comments are welcomed--Flammers would be politely asked to zip it and step down from the story. Thank you :).

* * *

It was night time by the time Amanda had pulled up to her backyard driveway--a semi-circle driveway around a marble fountain statue of the four seasons as young, beautiful maidens sitting on the wide round base of the fountain that held the water. A thick tower that holds twelve children around it, Sprites of the maidens, and each holding a basket with water coming out of it, the colors varying to the seasons. At the top of the tower, is a plant that has four sections, standing for the four seasons, a bowel around it that fountains a water fall of smooth crystal water into the base.

Instead of driving all the way into the semi-circle, Amanda keeps straight and parks in front of the three door garage, turning off the car and stepping out, slamming the drivers door behind her. A beep from the horn made her stop in her tracks, barely five steps away from the car.

She sighed and turned around, irritatingly, towards the car, one hand on her hip and the other holding her mini-purse. If looks could kill, this would have been the fifth time the car had died.

The radio came to life with a static sound and the voice was back on, yet again. "Well?….Aren't you going to apologize for slammin' me?" If Amanda didn't know better, the car had a sound of amusement in that unbelievable question.

Standing a gap beside the car, Amanda couldn't help but try and not beat the car to smithereens. She muttered reassurance to herself and took a few calming breaths, turning around after taking one last glance at the car in question and walked towards the back door to make her dinner.

Not even having her keys out, she heard the horn go off again, only this time longer and not short lived.

Starring in front of her at the door, she banged her head on the window part and muttered aloud so that the car could hear her clearly "What. Do. You. WANT!?" She glared at the car out of the corner of her eyes.

Before the car could answer, if he was, Amanda had realized something that she should have hours before hand. In return for this stupidity of hers, she banged her head against the door again, harder this time. She stood up straight and walked over to the car, stopping at a good three feet beside it. She folded her arms, her hip sticking out to show her attitude thus far; unimpressive and pissed.

Hot Rod saw the look in her eyes and thought one thing as he looked at her: 'If looks could kill….' He was about to ask her what her deal was, when she answered is unvoiced question "How can you talk?…are you somehow remote controlled to another house or something?…If so, then your busted." She took a tool out from behind her 'where the hell did that thing come from!?'

Before he knew it, she was probing his hood to pop up from the outside, startling him to nearly jump "hey-HEY! What are you doing!?" If he could blush, he most defiantly would have, that was just the most awkward thing that he had felt, or been in.

Staying completely calm, Amanda looked up and said in the most blunt of voices "I'm seeing if there are any devices that I need to deactivate. First place to always look is the Trunk…but, seeing as you wont let me." She went into the garage to retrieve a skateboard and slides on it. She was on her back and pushed herself underneath the car, looking everywhere to see if there was anything from a bomb to a spy cam.

Hot Rod was extremely uncomfortable with this. And to express his feelings, he gently scooted back to where Amanda wasn't under him anymore.

Amanda blinked and looked behind her to see the car, a grumbling sound coming from her throat as she slid underneath him again, only to have it back up again and her exposed to the night sky, again. She got up and placed her hands on her hips, practically glaring daggers at the him "Do I have to strap you down in order to see what's under you?"

All Hot Rod did to respond was fire his engine and roar it to life for a split second before shutting it off, as if to say "would like to see you try" And as if answering to that unvoiced statement, Amanda got up and marched right up to the car, with the most challenging look ever.

She slammed her hand on the hood and glared towards the inside of the car, as if she could see the person inside it "Tell me…how is it that you can talk?!" Very demanding, and high-strong, it was scaring Hot Rod, but he wouldn't admit that.

Taking a moment to collect on what to tell her and what not to, he finally spoke up "First…stop hitting me, it's starting to hurt. Second. I can talk because…well…let's just say I'm not from this Earth."

Amanda took a second, her eyes and look not changing. She slowly took her hand from the hood and folded her arms, the ranch still in her hand "…so, you're one of those Alien robots that attacked Baltimore, right?" Her voice was soft, but he could tell that there was that edginess of anger and revenge in her voice.  
Hot Rod took a moment to register this, but protested "no, I only just recently got here. I only know about that war through a transmission." He spoke softly, only telling her the truth, but not spilling all the beans. He wasn't so sure if he could trust her yet. 'she has a temper that could match Optimus' loyalty, though.' He thought to himself.

Amanda looked at him with a harder look in her eyes "Then why are you here? Why choose my family's car of all others, huh!? Why did you come back to haunt me!?" She slammed both her fists on the hood, creating tow dints the size of her fists where she hit, showing how pissed she was at everything. 'and this was supposed to be a happy day..' She thought as she let a few tears slide down.

Seeing the tears hit the car she gasped and ran into the house, slamming the half window door behind her as she ran to her room on the second floor, not stopping until she was collapsed on her bed, face buried in her pillows and crying her eyes out. She wished that she didn't have to feel this pain anymore, that she didn't have to remember. But a car, not just a car, but HER car that her parents saved for her, that they kept before she was born, was replaced with a monster that was part of a team that killed her parents those two long years ago. She was so frustrated, so enraged that she didn't even know what to do.

She went to the weight room that she had recently installed a year ago to take her frustrations out, mainly from Johnathan's break up with her. But now, oh, now she has an even better reason. She didn't just hate that car at the time, she wanted to kill it. She wanted to tear it apart, make it feel the pain that she has felt those years ago. She punched the sand bag that hung from the ceiling, punching it with all her fury and might that she was getting bruises and cuts on her knuckles. She punched it so hard, that it started getting holes.

Her mind and eyes started to cloud over from the pain and fury that has been welled up inside her through all those years. She started hitting the bag over and over again, even after it had busted apart, the heavy sand gathering at her feet. When she didn't feel the pressure against her fists, she moved to the closest wall and started punching as hard as she was with the bag. The thing was, the wall was the glass mirror that took up nearly half that side of the gym. Her knuckles crunched the glass beneath her punches, every time she pulled back, small pieces of glass stuck to her knuckles, causing her to bleed. Even then, the pain didn't stop her. She couldn't feel the physical pain, she was too blinded by the fury in her heart and mind to feel it. So she kept punching, and punching, and punching, until half the mirrors in the room were all destroyed and bloody, until her knuckles were unseen, covered thick with her blood and split open wounds.

She breath hard as she finally glanced at the damage she had done. Her chest heaving as she calmed down, and that's when she felt the pain. She winced and starred down at her hands; they were hideous and in need of immediate treatment. She couldn't even unbend her fingers, she couldn't move her hands without feeling the glass move in her veins. Chunks of glass were sticking out all over her knuckles and lower fingers, and even parts of her palm, the chunks were from as big as her eyes, to as small as a speck of dust. Tears streamed down her eyes as she started to think of what to do. No, she knew what she had to do, she just didn't want to bring herself to do it.

Sighing, she looked at the damage in the room to her hands. Making a disgustful wince, she ran out the door and to the kitchen where the back door was, now thinking of how she is going to open it. Looking around, she remembered a device that she prayed that she didn't disconnect. Going to the cubbards, she opened it with her teeth, being tall enough, and pushed a small remote that had many small blue buttons in it, and one larger green one on the right hand corner. She pressed one of the blue buttons with her elbow, and the door opened as if someone had opened it from the outside. She grinned triumphantly to herself, but soon it faltered into a wince of pain. She heaved a heavy sigh and ran out the door, kicking it closed behind her.

She ran to the car that never changed position, her hands in front of her and dripping blood everywhere. This caught Hot Rod's attention fast, and he turned to her, his voice full of worry as he doesn't even try to hide it "What happened?! What--"

"I don't like you. And I probably never will…but I need you to take me to the hospital or else I might die with this glass in my veins. Please? I hate this world, but that doesn't give me enough reason to leave it so soon. If you can talk, then you can take me, right?" She stayed calm, even though her eyes and actions showed that she was in grave pain.

Hot Rod didn't make a sound, only opening the passenger door, signifying that he'll take her gladly. She got in hastily as the door shut behind her. She felt the seatbelt fasten itself over her, making her wince from surprise. The next thing she knew they were skimming down the road towards the hospital, nearly at full speed. "Keep going this fast, and the cops will get onto you." she said in an almost sing-song voice, as if she had forgotten about her serious wounds.

Hot Rod didn't answer, only switching gears and turning a sharp corner, only making them a block away from the hospital.

Amanda looked through the dark tinted windows of the car and up at the many story hospital, starting to feel a little nauseous. The last time she was here, it was to identify her parent's bodies. She hasn't been back ever since.

She felt the car stop at the ER section of the hospital, an ambulance sitting there in the entrance way as if ready to carry out it's next mission. She starred at it for a while before Hot Rod brought her back to her thoughts "are you going in there, or just going to bleed to death on my interior?" Shaking her head, she sent a quick glare towards the radio and got out of the car after he opened the door for her.

Walking fast, mainly to keep her calm and to hurry from the pain intensifying, she went to the head nurse at the waiting area, clearing her throat to get her attention.

The woman looked up at her with a strange look, as if waiting for her to robe her or something. When what she was expecting didn't come, she finally stood up from the chair and said, in the most obnoxious voice "May I help you, dear?"

Amanda nodded and showed the woman her hands, blood dripping on the counter that separated.

At first, the woman was disgusted by it, but then she got too look at the details, and was immediately baffled and bamboozled. She did a double take on the girl's hands before going to the back of the ER room, calling on a doctor to come quickly.

In no time flat, the head nurse and the doctor came in, the nurse calling Amanda to come over and show the doctor what it was that was the problem. When the doctor saw this, he didn't waste any time and placed Amanda in a wheel chair, taking her off into the X-Ray room, to see what they are really up against.

In less than half an hr, the results came back, and the doctor was close to fainting himself; the x-ray had shown that there were over a thousand mini-glass fragments in Amanda's veins from her wrist down, and larger, yet still small, fragments of glass cutting into her nerve system and muscular system in her hands and lower arms.

Again, the doctor had wasted no time and took her to the emergency room, where they will do surgery. Through out this whole chaotic movement, the only thing, okay things, that Amanda could think of was 'What would my parents think of me, now.?' and '..What would Hot Rod think of me?' She shook her head from the last thought, tears coming back to her eyes as she felt a twinge of pain in her neck, a whimper escaping her lips. She overheard the doctors that will be doing her surgery say that if they didn't do this fast and right, then she would most likely die that very night. She swallowed hard from the thought, and let a tear fall down her cheek. The pain was starting to become unbearable. She just wanted to sleep, sleep it away like all the other pains she had. 'But this is physical pain,' she thought 'you can't sleep it off. It's impossible. You have to treat it, even if it means causing more pain.' She let out a shaky and whimpering sigh, scared of going into surgery. She knows that the technology is safe and it will save her life, but it was the humans that were worrying her. She doesn't trust humans like she does the technology, especially her technology.

The next thing she knew, a bright lamp was hovering above her, and she had stopped moving. She blinked some as a female doctor put a mask over her face, telling her that it was an oxygen mask. Amanda was about to ask a stupid question, until she felt the slight pain in her arm, but thanks to wounds, the pain was a thousand times worse and made her jump up and scream in pain. She had never scream in pain, never. For her to, it meant that it was serious.

She started whimpering and crying again, the doctors reassuring her and telling her that she is in safe hands and that they will help her heal, take care of everything. Before she could sort out the words to think, her eyes had shut, and the surgery had begun for her life.

* * *

**A/N**: yay! it's finally up:D. Again, thank you to those that helped with the ideas, and more importantly, to all my readers for the support and patience for the chapter to come up :). I really, honestly appreciate you all--without you, I wouldn't have the strength nor the excitement to continue this story. Thank you to you all :).

Now, I **was** going to make this chapter into a comedy...buut, one thing led to another and it became a life threatning thing. Alot of my reviewers had said that there should be something that would bring the two together into a friendship--This is the start of it, so we'll see what happens together, che:)

Next chapter should be up by the end of the weekend. LOVE YOU ALL -gives you all your fave. plate of cookies- If you don't like cookies, there's a bowel of hundreds of different candies over there -points to the table where the cookies are- happy eating :).

MythoG


	5. Ups and Downs

**Chapter 5: Ups and Downs**

**Disclaimer**: _I DO NOT_ repeat _DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS_! They belong to Hasbro and Takara Toy companies. If I did own Transformers--Then this story would have been made into a book/comic the moment it came out of my mind :).

**Enjoy.**

Crits. and Comments are welcomed--Flammers would be politely asked to zip it and step down from the story. Thank You :).

* * *

"Alright people, lets hurry and get this done. We've got a valuable life on our hands, and I don't intend on loosing her. " The doctor asked for the scissors and he cut the skin of the girl on the table, being careful not to move the glass further in her veins.

There were two other doctors, one was cutting the girl's other arm and the other doctor monitored the screen so that they don't miss the sand pieces of the glass. The nurses stood by, or more likely moving at a fast pace in getting everything the doctors needed, gasping lightly when they were finally received the glass they were waiting to put in a bowel of alcohol.

The wires that were connected in her upper arms and chest were receiving good signs, normal heart beat and blood pressure. All seem to be going well, and they were retrieving the glass at a fast pace, the doctors smiled as they seem to be on track.

Amanda, however, through this excessive time, does not know where she is. The last thing she remembers was falling asleep, and then seconds later she was awoken by a foggy light in her eyes. She looked around, and all she could see was fog about thigh high off the ground, and grayish looking light, but still bright enough to wake up the most heavy sleeper.

She looked around for the voice, it was faint, but she could tell that it was speaking her name. She stayed in that one spot, circling around as if she were in one of those dances with her mother and father. Out of habit, she started to dance, the dance that her parents had taught; the dance that they had met through.

She heard her feet clicking on the ground to an invisible beat that only she could hear, she felt velvet stick to her body as she started moving her feet faster and higher, clicking them hard, soft, and loud to violins in her head.

At that time, she felt a soft hand take hers. Gasping, she looked up and saw her mother, dancing beside her with the brightest smile that the world has ever seen. She was wearing her violet velvet outfit that she used to wear on tour before she met her father. The purple nymph like make-up surrounded her eyes and temple, green indigo mixing in it as well. Her hair was curled more then use to be, and part of it pinned up in the back by a dark purple, and silver leaf, leaving the rest to fall down to fall down to her shoulders and bounce up and down to the beat of their steps.

When Amanda looked down at her outfit, still dancing to the quieted music, she was wearing a similar outfit to her mothers, but dark green instead of violet. And if she could see her own face, she was wearing the exact masked make-up, only having Green, silver and gold. She smiled happily as her mother and herself danced to the most beautiful music that rang in their ears.

Then the drums started.

Both looked to their left, and saw a figure dancing their way, wearing a white tunic shirt tucked in black pants. When Amanda saw who it was, her heart lifted in glee and she giggled happily as she felt the rough, yet gentle hands slide into hers.

All three stopped and started dancing, holding hands, in a line. The name of the dance was unknown to Amanda, but all she had to know was that it was the dance through the night which her parents met for the first time.

At the moment, reality was forgotten, and Amanda shared the moment with her parents. She had forgotten the incident, the sadness, the pain, everything as she danced this enchantment with her lost loves. Her eyes were once again lit up with that pure innocence and happiness she used to have.

Amanda and her mother let go of hands as they circled around each other to switch places, only this time, her mother had taken her fathers hand and shoulder and danced with him with the cleats and enchanted music. Amanda, on the other hand, danced the solo that her mother taught her that use to be hers, but was now passed down to her. Her skirt flew up as she jumped and clicked the heel of her cleats with and outstretched jump. She provided the beat with her steps, and her parents brought up the melody with their duo dance that lasts for eternity.

They soon drew back together, Amanda on the right, her mother in the middle, and her father on the far left, dancing in a line of steps.

But before it could be finished, they stopped. Amanda turned to look at them, wondering why they had stopped. She saw her mother's face, and it had a mixture of sadness and happiness written on it. And from seeing that flicker of sadness, all reality came tumbling down on Amanda's poor shoulders.

Blood wouldn't stop flowing from the girls arms, causing the head doctor to hesitate for one moment and then continue. The hope that everyone had in the room a few seconds before now became worry and grief, if they didn't stop the blood flow from leaking, then she could die of blood loss.

The heart machine started to go off, the lines that showed her heart rate were growing enormously fast by the minute. The nurses set to work to bring in more oxygen to the girl's body as the doctors raced to get the glass out of her arms.

From the nurses being busy, the doctors had to toss the glass into the bowel, which was already shimmering with blood and glass and nearly overflowing at that. The second doctor called in an extra nurse to bring in two more bowels of alcohol and take the previous one out. She did so, and in a hurry. The doctors continued, nearly done with the girl's arms and about to go to her wrists.

The first doctor was done with the left arm and so went straight to the wrist, only to be shocked at how torn up and deeply cut it was. He asked for another cutting tool and started to cut into the tissue and towards the bone, finding traces of sand-like particles of glass in the miniature bones that made up the girl's wrist.

"O'Niell, Smauel, be careful on her wrists, there's a bloody hell a lot of them. We don't want to mess her up more then she is at the moment." the doctors in statement nodded towards their boss at the job and saw the monitor, gaping at what they saw. It didn't look like a young girl's wrist, but a white mine filled with sparkling diamonds. The two doctors started to get to work, not wasting anymore time then they have.

The nurses went back to their jobs as the machine started to pulse calmly again, only to tease the team by jumping and going back to calm, scarring everyone in the room.

The monitor doctor, O'Niell, looked towards the passed out girl and muttered, a nurse beside him overhearing "That must be some dream she's having.."

Amanda clung to her parents, not wanting them to leave her again. She started to sniffle wishing them to come back, but not being able to voice it. She felt her mother's hand caress her hair like she use to, to calm her down. Her father's hand was making circular motions on her back, to keep her from choking on her cries.

"Mandy," she heard her mother's sweet, clear voice ring and echo in the never ending fog, making her look at her mother, nearly towering over her now. "Mandy, your father and I are very proud of you. We want you to be happy and move on. We are always watching you, and here to comfort you when you need us the most." Amanda felt her mother's hand caress the side of her face and hair, admiring her grown child. "We love you, Amanda. And we wouldn't have wanted you any other way." She hugged her then, making Amanda cry on her shoulder and cling to her.

"Your mother is right, Amy. All those times that you wanted to change, or be with us, we didn't want you doing that. We wished the opposite for you. We want you to live on life, whether it's on this Earth or somewhere else."

Amanda looked at her father with a confusing look, 'somewhere else..?' she thought to herself, wondering what her father could possibly meant. This made her father smile and he bent over and Eskimo kissed his beautiful daughter "Don't worry, you'll understand when it comes around."

Not wanting to question her father, for he was always right, she nodded and hugged him closely, not wanting this moment to end.

Then out of nowhere, she felt a tug in her chest and arms, making her gasp for breath. Her parents saw this and hugged her closely, not wanting to let go either.

"We only have little time left sweety, but we want you to make friends with that Hot Rod, and his friends as well. You'll be happier then ever. You'll come up with ideas of not to be alone, but you will forever be happy with them, promise us that, please?" Her mother looked her straight in the eyes, being serious and loving towards her.

Amanda nodded, wincing from the pain that she felt again and then another tugged caused her gasp. Her eyes widened as she reached out towards her parents, seeing their mouths move slowly, saying "We love you". She started to fall, still reaching out to them. Everything went black, but she still felt the swift movement of fall, and when she felt the ground close on impact, she jumped and gasped for breath, only to be awoken in a cream wall room with a teevee hung from ceiling, a far off window on the other side of the room, and a wheelie-tray beside her.

She winced and twinged from the pain in her arms and looked down. Her eyes didn't widen, but gave a sarcastic look towards the stitched up arms of hers, making her look like a half rag doll. She glanced at the thin gown she was wearing and immediately hoped that one of the nurses dressed her, if not then a doctor is going to get one hell of a bitch slap.

Amanda sighed and looked out the window as best she can, from being nearly 20 feet from the outside, it wasn't much a view, but she didn't want to be starring at cream all day. 'I can always do that in my bathroom' she thought, sarcastically, again. Not being able to see whatever it is she wanted to see, she leaned back and looked around the room.

About 12 feet to her left was the bathroom, probably small and insignificant like it usually is. Continuing to her left was the door; big, wide, and very inviting to leave. 'If only I could..' she sighed, looking back at her arms.

Shaking her head to get her thoughts away from the depression, she turned to her right. Right below the window was a steel bowel sink with a long neck hose where the water comes from. Beside it were three chairs; two comfortable ones that could bend into a recliner, and the third one which looks similar to a picnic chair.

Rolling her eyes some, she eyed the teevee and then the remote, defiantly not giving into temptation. Instead, she took the so called remote and pressed the nurses button, a femme voice sounding from the other end "How may I help you, Miss Cambia?" A sweet and young voice sounded.

She blinked some, not expecting a voice to sound immediately, but responded anyway "um…I was wondering if you had any books that I could read?" Right after she said that, she looked at her hands again and came to a dead stop problem.

The woman's voice sounded again "Why yes, madam, I shall bring a list of all the books that we have in one second." She looked to the remote and nodded to herself, and then looking back to her arms, glaring daggers at them 'How in hell am I going to turn those forsaken pages?' She thought, trying to find ways to turn the pages, not good ideas coming.

Sighing, she looked outside and noticed that it was bright, but with a hint of clouds. She squinted some, showing a little confusion between her eyes "How long have I been asleep?" she muttered lightly, starting to feel sleep hit her strong again, but she didn't close her eyes.

She remembered seeing her parents, and she was afraid to sleep at the moment for fear of seeing them again. If she saw them again, she wouldn't be able to bare to part with her parents a third time. So, she forced herself to stay awake.

A few minutes later, which felt like forcing hours to her, she heard the door being knocked and a young brunette woman holding a couple of sheets of paper in her hand as she entered, a caring smile on her face. She could defiantly see herself making friends with this nurse.

The nurse smiled and went over to her, wearing a faded yellow nurse dress and headwear. Amanda noticed her cheeks were a rosy color when she got closer "Here's the list I promised. And I also took the liberty to bring the menus we have for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." It was the same nurse, she cold tell by the voice and nodded towards her as she was given the sheets of paper.

She first looked at the books list, nearly dying to have her mind on something to read. She looked over the list and sighed, nothing catching much interest from her. The only one that sounded interesting was Stephen King's Cell: A Novel. She asked the nurse if she could read that book, Rose Red, and Kage Baker's The Children of Company.

The nurse nodded and left to go and get those books for her, leaving her to be alone. Amanda sighed and looked down at the menus and gently pushed them aside with her knee. She looked up at the ceiling and wished that she had company, anyone. Or at least be able to move her hands.

She looked outside again, mainly from hearing a honk sounding. Blinking, she looked outside longer, and heard another honk, now she was thinking it was a certain car of hers causing the noise. Sighing she tried to get out of bed, only to be unsuccessful and nearly opening up the millions of stitches that she had on her arms and hands.

Nearly giving up hope, she looked towards the remote and saw something that she could have thanked the doctors for adding; a window open button. She pressed the button with a smile and said loudly, for not knowing how far she was "So, able to cause trouble whilst I'm gone?" In return, something flew in the air and landed on the ground between the window and her bed.

Looking rather confused, she eyed the strange looking object; what looked to be a mix of a blackberry, and an ipod, black, and small enough to fit her hand. Before she could think of anything, she heard a very familiar voice "Being still for three days really isn't me."

Amanda's eyes widened, hearing the metallic voice of her car clearly in her room. "Well…there's something you don't see everyday."

* * *

**A/N**: w00t! It's up D. I was just going to do the dream, but I decided to do the surgery as well--it's short but I dont know anything about surgeries so I didn't want to drag on ;.

Again, thank you all for being patient with me ). I may not update as soon as you like for me, but I'm kind of going through things with a few friends. Trying to get through it myself as well as them. So bare with me for the next month or so, che:).

Next Chapter should be up at the end of the week. Thank you .

MythoG


	6. Affliction and Action

**Chapter 6: Affliction and Action **

**Disclaimer**:_ I DON NOT_ repeat _DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS_! they strictly belong to Hasbro and Takara Toy Companies. If I did own Transformers, this would have been made into a book/comic as soon as it came out of my head. :)

**Enjoy.**

Crits and Comments are welcomed--Flammers would be politely asked to zip it and drop out of the story. Thank you :).

* * *

Silence was in the room now as Amanda stared at the unnamed walky-talky, wishing she could move and get it and play with it, yet also waiting to see if the metallic voice of her car will ring in the room again.

Neither happened.

Instead, the nurse had come back with a trolley stacked with the books that she had ordered from the list. The squeaking of the wheels broke Amanda's concentration on the tech device on the floor and to the nurse, her worries small, but still there on what the nurse would do with it. 'Oh god, whoever you are, and wherever you are, please don't let this bubbly person throw it away.' She may not have looked the part at the moment, but inside, she was on her knees and praying for that small technology to stay in her room.

The nurse smiled and set the books on the sliding tray by her bed and eyed the menus that were still on there. A question flickered across the young woman's eyes, Amanda could tell, and voiced it "Have you chosen what foods you want this evening, at least?" The nurse asked as she picked up the menus, seeing that nothing was circled or requested on them.

Amanda looked up at her with an aversion look in her eyes and looked off some "I'm not quite appetizing for anything at the moment. Maybe later." She smiled lightly towards the young woman to reassure her, knowing that she would worry this stranger if she told her that she rarely ate anything, if just a snack.

Smiling gently, the young nurse nodded and took the menus quietly and walked towards the door to leave. When she turned around to say something, that's when she caught the small black thing on the floor. Her brows scrunched forward in wonderment and walked towards it, completely lost on what it is.

She knew for a fact that it wasn't any kind of hospital technology, which got her to think on how it got in here, for the girl couldn't move her arms at all without injuring herself. She looked up at the window and felt a breeze come forth and hit her, still bend on the ground and holding that small object. Even though she was blonde, she wasn't dumb. She put two and two together and sighed.

Amanda saw the woman turn around, quite eerily and made her shudder for a second, and saw that her expression was a mix of worry and…disappointment!? Why was this stranger disappointed in her? This just did not make any since.

Amanda sighed and lowered her head some, but she didn't break the strong eye contact that she held with the nurse, awaiting for her to talk, or even scold her.

Surprisingly, neither came. Instead, the nurse walked up to her and placed the walky-talky-wanna-be in her beside her on the bed. She blinked from this and looked up at the woman with semi-questioning in her eyes. All the woman did was smile and walk towards the door, "I'll be your nurse this week, don't hesitate to call. And, next time ask your friend to bring the communication systems to us, not throw it out of the window." she chuckled lightly and left with that.

A few moments had passed by since the nurse left, and Amanda was still starring at the door that she left through. 'Today was one hell of a confusing and unpredictable day.' she thought tiredly to herself.

She looked to the communication tech and eyed it menacingly "You hear that, Hot Rod? No more throwing strange things through my window whilst I'm here." Her voice was demanding, as if she were talking to a child that had done something it didn't know it shouldn't have done. If she could hear Hot rod's thoughts through this thing, she would be hearing that she was one scary human to be around when pissed or irritated.

The metallic voice ringed in the room again "I heard. But I don't think they would like it if they saw your car talking and requesting that you have my sound mechanism." something that sounded similar to a chuckle came from the other line. She shook her head and leaned back against her pillows, looking up at the ceiling. For the first time in a long time, she felt relaxed and at piece. Maybe not fully, but it was closest to the most calmness she had felt in the past two years. This made her crack a small smile.

A knock interrupted her tranquility, causing her hard exterior to come back and surface and glare daggers of death at the door and whoever it was behind it. She immediately regretted doing that and mentally slapped herself when Uncle Gai walked through the door with a worried smile under his whiskers. Her day seemed to have gotten brighter when he walked into the room.

She smiled fully and leaned against him when he hugged her. She was so happy to see him that tears came to her eyes. 'He has done so much for me through these dreadful years, I can't help but be happy around him.' she thought as she looked up at him. 'If only I could return the favor'. She had ideas of what she could do and even suggested some of them to him, but he turned them all down and only answered with "It's only right to protect and care for your Godchild, Mindy, I don't ask, nor need anything from you in favor of that turn." And he would hug and kiss her forehead lightly and change the subject.

She sighed and shook the thoughts from her head, looking up at him she tilted her head some in silent question.

He answered her with love and worry in his voice "They called me, earlier this morning." He told her, his hands fidgeting with his auto hate that he usually wears to work. Amanda caught this shortly and soften her gaze, immediately feeling guilt for causing such stress and worry for her Godfather. "I told my boss and the others that I had to come. And…" She saw that he glanced towards her arms, she looked to them and felt ugly and down-graded in his site. She felt his strong arms hug her closely to him, her cheeks pressing against his white beard. She leaned more into him, letting a few tears fall from hatred towards herself.

"I know that you didn't mean to this to yourself, Mindy. I know you better then that." She smiled at this, the last thing she needed was the only family she had left to think she was suicidal. "But you need to be more careful of how you project your stress and anger. The docs told me that it took them nearly 4 endless hours to get all the glass out and to fix your nerve system. You'll be even lucky if you could work on projects again after this." She winced at the last sentence, knowing full well that she was being scolded for her carelessness.

It wasn't like her, to be careless and blind with hatred and stress like that. When she looked back on what happened, she couldn't even recognize what or who she was. All she remembered was the back door, blackness, and then looking at the weights with heavy breaths and pain striking her. She didn't remember what she did. For all she knew, she could have killed herself without even knowing. She just realized how dangerous her anger could be when handled blindly and unwisely.

She sighed and wished she could wrap her arms around him in a tight and heavy hug, wanting him to stay with her for a while. Out of everyone that tried to help her though the years, he was the only one that made since and made things better by just being there. She loved him dearly for that, and for more reasons.

Looking up at him, she saw that he had aged ten years within the past few hours from hearing what had happened. Her eyes winced and wished that she could turn back time and prevent herself from doing what she did.

She felt his arms lightly pull away, and she watched him go over and sit in one of the comforter chairs that was closest to her bed. He sighed out as he sat, as if relieved to sit down from the pacing worry he had carried. She looked softly at him as she placed her head down on her pillows again, the coolness of them relaxing her.

"The boys send their love and cares that you get better soon." He wiped his forehead and face with an old blue cloth that looked to be covered in dried grease. "You really had us worried, Mindy. Next time how about you build something in stead of punching the hell out of your rooms, hm?" He looked over at her with a shine in his eyes.

She blinked and his advice and remembrance 'of course, I forgot all about that.' She thought to herself.

Before she could answer his question, or before he could continue small chat, the communication device came back to life "You didn't tell me that you build things. What things do you build?" Silence filled the room.

Amanda didn't know if she should pretend she didn't hear a thing, snap at Hot Rod for barging in the conversation, or just keep starring at the device like she was until her Uncle spoke.

Apparently she chose the last, for her uncle had looked towards the black device that he completely missed in seeing on her bed and leaned in closer, but registering towards Mindy "I'm…not the only one going crazy here, am I dear?" He looked towards her and before she could make a gesture, the voice came back again.

"Nah, you ain't going crazy Uncle G. Nice to see you again by the way." Silence and stares filled the room, yet again.

Uncle Gai was baffled and nearly spazzed out of his chair from hearing his nickname being called out. He looked around as if to see the person that was on the other line was in the room or something.

Amanda giggled at this "Believe or not, Uncle Gai, you two have met." She caught Gai's attention with her words, making her laugh again with one of his weird looks that clearly said 'huh!?'.

"Wow, that's first time I've heard her laugh. You've got to tell me your secrets UG, nothing I say makes her laugh." Amanda glared at the walky-talky this time, her voice sprung with aggravation, but still having the edge of her high laugh "That's because you were being a jerk to me!"

And then the argument that confused Gai started.

"You were slamming my doors all day! How do you expect me to act? Angelic?" A snort and rumble of a an engine was heard from both outside and on the other line of the conversation, making Gai jump and look out the window.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, nor thinking. But he wasn't as shocked as he would have been. 'So that car is alive. Knew it.' He thought and went back to sit down.

A question sprung in his head from what happened in the shop and he looked towards the communication device "Clear something up for me, then. If you are Mindy's car, then mind telling us why you nearly blew our ears out back at the shop?"

It was Hot Rod's turn to be silent this time.

"Answer his question Hot Rod." If Amanda could, she would have folded her arms while glaring at the device, again, acting like a big sister against little brother towards him.

A sigh had come from the other line, but his voice was far from apologetic. It was complete amusement. "The first time was because you guys threatened to peel my paint job. The second was just for my amusement. Your reactions were fun to watch."

Both Gai and Amanda could hear the grin in those words and they both glared at the CD in front of them. They looked at each other and grinned, nodding in unison as they had just teamed up against Hot Rod in a cruel aspect.

"You better pray Mindy doesn't get out of the hospital any time soon." Gai voiced out, grinning as he leaned back and folded his arms comfortably across his chest.

"..Why?" The metallic voice sounded a little to suspicious and warily, making Amanda grin even more, if it were possible.

Gai had just shrugged and shared his side of the amusement as he nearly sang song his answer "When it comes to tricks, She's a glutton for revenge thrice fold."

All that came from the other side was a sound that was similar to a gulp, and a mutter that Amanda collaborated to be "oh shit".

* * *

**A/N**: -insert evil laughter here- 

_Hot Rod_: That's it. She's cracked. She's gone insane. There's no hope--we're all gonna die!

...You're so mellow-dramatic O.o;

_Hot Rod_: I'm practically passed my teenager form in attitude wise...of course I'm going to be dramatic. rolls eyes.

...riiiight--anyway. The reason for the evil laughter is that Roddy is right about one thing...yes, there is doom installed, but not to everyone..-grins and eyes Roddy- Manda has plans in store for our wittle favey Autobot here for being a jerk to her. And boy is it going to be **hilarious!** -insert another evil laughter here-

But that's not until, **possibly**, chapter eight :D. the seventh chapter **will** be long; cause visits from Johnathan, Viola and Uncle Gai are going to be played, as well as glimpses of her rehab/recovering operations. I don't want to go too fast on the chapter that it seems to be unimportant--cause It's not. So it's going to be pretty long...be prepared to read a lot next chapter ;

And then the fun part comes:D...well, sucks for Roddy, but fun for Manda -evil giggle-

_Hot Rod_: ...why did I sign this contract again?

Cause you love me and your in the story more then any of the other Autobots through half of it. -nod-

_Hot Rod_:...whatever.

Thanks for reading, and please be patient. This next chapter will be up, by latest, at the end of next week (yeah, long chappie), so please...bear with me and be patient once more D:.

Love you all! -free cookies and candies for all-

MythoG


	7. Silent Answers

**Ch. 7: Silent Answers**

**Disclaimer**: _I DO NOT_ repeat _DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS_!! They belong to Hasbro and Takara Toy Companies--If I did own them, this would have been made into a book/comic as soon as it came from my head :3.

**Enjoy**.

_Please read **A/N** at the end of this page. Thank you._

Crits. and Comments are welcomed -- Flammers will be asked politely to shut it and step down from the story. Thank You. :)

* * *

The day seemed to have passed with ease; Gai was telling the many stories he always had of things happening at the shop, causing Amanda to laugh and Hot Rod replying every so often, mainly at questions that Gai had about him knowing about vehicles. When it came to these subjects both Uncle G. and Amanda were experts, even beyond the knowledge of science and car show hosts. Though, nothing prepared them for how much Hot Rod knew. In the conversation, both Amanda and Gai were pretty impressed with how much information Hot Rod knew on cars. _Which would make since. After all, being a car, you'll need to know a lot about yourself. _Amanda thought to herself, feeling like an idiot. She looked over towards Gai and knew, for a fact, that he felt the same way. The face was the door to his emotions, and boy, did it portray his embarrassment to truth. When the conversation was over, the two just stared at the CD in bafflement and loss for words, mainly at their own stupidity. This made Hot Rod a little nervous.

" Um…guys?…You still alive there?" He asked cautiously, seriously not knowing what was going on. _Maybe I should have left out the part of how I was born…_He thought, berating himself. Though, before either of them could answer, the door opened again making Amanda jerk her head to the left, which caused her neck muscles to twitch and spasm in pain. _Damn immobilized surgeries! _She thought as she turned her head straight slowly and lay it against the pillow, sighing outwardly. She smiled with ease as she felt the coolness of the cloth run through her body and calmed her once again. Gai had seen this and shook his head as if to suppress laughter, or in amusing humiliation, but knowing him, Amanda knew that it was both. Luckily she knew how to get him back for that. Although, revenge would probably come later, depending on if she remembered.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the pink tinged outfit of the nurse that had visited her earlier, probably holding the menus for her meals as well. Her brows squinted together some on wondering why she had come back again. Either that or why she was wearing a pink tinged outfit in the first place. _Details that should be left outside the mind._ She thought, personally hating the color pink.

" Are you her grandfather, sir?" She heard the high pitched, yet soothing and welcomed voice of the nurse. She smiled at the question and closed her eyes, feeling her neck muscles relax for the moment. She still lingered on the pink outfit in her mind, practically mentally ordering the nurse to go and change to either white, or even a blue tinged color. _Ha! I'm starting to sound like the fairies from Sleeping Beauty…oh god, I watch too many children's movies. Gotta stop that._ She thought absent mindedly, making a mental note to only watch one a day or less. As if reading her mind, Gai chuckled and looked at the lovely nurse.

" No, madam, I'm her God Father; but you can call me Uncle Gai, like everyone does," he chuckled politely, and eyed the plastic papers that were in her hand. He knew that his Godchild did not eat much anymore, and he even tried to cook for her to help it, but nothing seemed to worked. Though, when he eyed those menus, determination rose in his eyes once more. _No, _He thought bitterly to himself, _if there is any other time to get her eating order straight, it's now. The hospital will set her straight._ With new determination on that decision, he awaited the kind nurse to respond. The nurse smiled and complied, seeing him eye the menus and handed them to him.

" Oh. These are the menus of the meals and treats that we have here in the hospital. I brought them over earlier, but dear Ms. Cambia was so out of it, that I supposed nothing would have looked good," she smiled gently and looked down at the girl, seeing that she was nearly asleep but still listening. She looked back towards the girl's Uncle, and smiled again when he handed the menus back. This time circles were on it to indicate the meals for the week. " Will you be needing anything while you're here?" She had asked politely, her eyes gleaming to show that she is willing to help either of them. When she saw the uncle shake his head in protest, she smiled for the third time and nodded, deciding to finally introduce herself. " I'm Evelyn Baxter, if there is anything you need for the week, or perhaps any time at all, just call and I'll come A.S.A.P." She chuckled gently and left to go return the menus to the kitchen, waving to Gai and Amanda as she closed the door. Amanda smiled at the wave that she saw and looked to her Uncle.

" I like her. She's a nice person, and smart too." Her statement caused him to chuckle and look at her with semi-surprise.

" I can believe that, but you-- liking someone outside the family?" He laughed again, making her glare at him. She looked off, wishing that she could fold her arms.

" I can like people when I want…I just hate the stupidity in many of them." Again, her uncle chuckled. In an attempt to change the subject, she looked at the communication device and sighed.

" So, Hot Rod, how do you have a voice, anyway?" She looked at the communicator as if looking at it would give her the answer. She asked from remembering that he had never given her an answer, nor had she found it by force, but now, having Uncle Gai with her, she knew that they'd be getting an answer this time. Silence filled the room as her question went unanswered. She glared daggers at the communicator, _if only looks could kill _she thought to herself. She didn't stop her death glare at the little contraption until her Uncle spoke up, which Hot Rod sighed for the save.

" Perhaps, given the short circumstances of knowing each other, he is uncomfortable on sharing that personal information?" She looked over at Gai in mere shock, surprised that he had taken the silent bot's side.

" Thank you, Uncle G! " came Hot Rod's response, the first one for a while. Amanda grumbled, hate feeling outnumbered. Now missing the feelings of her arms for talk and arguments, she let out the words that she would regret for moments of time.

" He's a machine, father, machines don't have feelings! All there is to them are lights and gadgets-- there are no feelings in machinery! Sure you can give them actions and even a voice at that, but it doesn't change the fact that all they are is technology; Man kind's greatest enemy and friend!" When Amanda had finished her reasoned rant, her eyes widened, everything she said sinking in to her own ears. She gasped lightly at one other reason; _I…called him father…._ Her mind was still trying to wrap around that little slip of the tongue of hers. She looked towards her uncle, and saw the disappointment in his eyes. She could fully understand why, and they both know the reason for her slight misunderstanding. She looked down and glanced off, feeling worse then she had in days, not because of her outburst, but for being proven wrong, again. Uncle Gai was good at that, proving her wrong just by looking at her. It drove her insane, but she knew that it kept her life in balance. Amanda looked at the communicator, now realizing that what she said had probably hurt Hot Rod. She shook her head, trying to fight the stupidity of her age and knowing what was right. She'd worked with technology since before she was born, so she knew that machinery has feelings, to a certain extent, or so she thought. Sighing out, she closed her eyes and cleared her throat, hoping to get the car's attention.

" Um…Hot Rod, I didn't mean that. Sometimes my temper and patience gets over wired and…I can't stop the word flow until I realize what I've said. I'm Sorry." Something happened that really didn't help her mood- silence again. She held a sigh of frustration in her throat so that she didn't further the situation, biting the inside of her lip to help prevent it further. After a short, torturous amount of waiting, the CD came to life with a metallic sound again.

" It's alright. If I'm right for saying this, you're still a kid, so I should be expecting that…Wow, I'm starting to sound like Optimus, who'd thunk?" Then the room filled with a metallic laughter, ear screeching, but it was filled with warmth and amusement. It was even contagious, Amanda saw that her uncle was laughing as well, even though he had no clue what the car was talking about. She even produced her own chuckle, until another thought struck her.

" Who's Optimus?" The laughter was cut short, followed by a light cough.

" Um…no one you've met obviously, so it isn't important." A light laugh was emitted from the sound system, making Amanda lift a brow.

" You know, Hot Rod, if you're wanting to lie or stall a conversation, you're doing a horrible job at it." She was clearly not being sarcastic, but both telling the truth and bribing him to just flat out tell her what it was that he was keeping from her. She hated liars, but one thing she hated more then that was secrecy, hence she never keeps things from her Uncle. She stared down at the communication device, waiting for an answer. When none came, she sighed and leaned back into her pillow, looking back up at the ceiling as she waited for calm and relaxation to come back to her. Her mind started to drift on things at that moment, like when her rehab was going to start, or when she gets out of the blasted hospital, or better yet, if she'd ever work on her techs again. Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of her Uncle's hand on her leg, causing her to look at him with question. He was looking towards the door and when he looked back at her, he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. He got up and headed towards the door, leaving Amanda confused and baffled at his movements. Before he left the room, he turned around and announced that he would be back with a few drinks, causing Amanda to nod and smile in understanding. It wasn't until a few seconds after he left that she started thinking about what he said. _Wait…he knows that a few means three, but there's only two of us so that would make a couple. What does he know that I don't? _She glanced towards the door, wondering what her Uncle was keeping from her. She hoped that it wasn't something bad, or something important that she needed to know, but she had a feeling that it would make her either mad or sad. Sighing, she gave up on the thought, and leaned back against her pillow, smiling at the coolness it brought to her neck. She only had a few seconds to enjoy her little relaxation time before she heard the door opening again, a smile was brought to her face.

" Welcome back, Uncle Gai," she smiled, er eyes were still closed. Though when she turned her head slightly to her left and opened them, she was shocked and immediately mentally took back her words. There, standing barely fifteen feet away from her hospital bed was Johnathan- her ex, and semi-friend. She strained to keep her eyes from going wide and to gasp from surprise and hatred; for even after all this time she still hasn't forgiven him.

"Hello, Mandy." The unmistakable low voice of his rang in the air. She left it ringing in the silence of the cream colored room before looking at the wall in front of her, keeping a straight face on, but irritation clear in her eyes.

" Hello there, Johnathan," she replied with a soft and calm voice. The average, dark brown haired lad just stood there in front of the closed door, his hands in his pockets as if to make him look less stiff then how he really was feeling. She saw that out of the corner of her eyes and nearly made a scowl of unbelievable ratings in her mind. Something told her that he was here by force, and didn't want to be here. This time, she did not hold back her sigh.

" Look, Johnathan, we both know our…feelings towards each other, so since you obviously don't want to be here, you can just go and never come back for all I care." She laid her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes as if to close the matter. When she didn't hear the door open or close, her brows scrunched together. The stiff and hard silence was cut by the bewildered and shamed boy, still haven't moved from his position.

" Well, you're right about the force part…but on the feelings, I highly doubt that." He looked at her as if ready for a volcano to blow. More then anyone, he knew how her anger and temper could get if it jumped over hill, and he also knew it was beyond a nightmare of one's darkest and deepest fears. Amanda seemed just slightly baffled at him admitting the statement, causing her to glare at him from the corner of her eyes. She turned her neck at an eerily rate, mainly to cause no pain to her muscles again, and stared hard at him. She felt like the moody wife finding out that her husband cheated on her. Pushing that aside, she brought the lingering question to her voice.

" Who sent you?" It was more of a demand then a question, being completely irritated by all of this. She saw the surprised look run across his face. It made her blink in wonderment but she left the question. When she heard the name she dreaded to hear, she practically screamed; " Viola." She stayed still and silent like a statue for what seemed to be forever in those short moments of time. John just stood there, getting more nervous by the second of the unnerving silence. He didn't know if he should break the silence and tell her something else or just stand there under her glare in space. He chose the first, taking his chances with her anger and not taking anymore of this.

" She heard the news when she called Uncle G. She has been calling nearly non-stop for the past three days and never getting a call back. She was extremely worried and sent me here to check up on you." The last bit of his speech went to a quiver, knowing very well what is going to come out of her lungs.

" Then why didn't she come herself, huh!? All you're being is her god damned lap dog and taking the hit before--" She stopped herself, her eyes widening in understanding. A small "heh" came from her lips, followed by a slow and steady rising laugh. As her laugh became full blown, her head flung back against her pillow, she left the idiotic genius of her ex in confusion. It wasn't until she stopped laughing and said, with a mischievous smile on her face: " I should've known…" She chuckled again before facing the boy with a serious look, but amusement clear in her eyes. " How about you leave and tell her to come by, we'll talk things through…." She sighed gently as she relaxed back against her pillow. _Besides, it's about time I talk to her. I shouldn't blame what Johnathan did on her…just isn't right._ She smiled gently as she started to picture the fun they would have, if they do, after they're talk. Johnathan looked baffled at girl's statement and blinked several times, making him look more like a girl in male's clothing then anything else.

" But…she wont be able to make it," de said with slight stutter. Amanda glared daggers at him, wishing she could throw just one little thing at him, that would make her feel completely better.

" And why, pray-tell, can't she monsieur?" Her voice was as sweet as honey, but her eyes were as dark and sinister as a killing fire. John's eye twitched at the mix, causing his insides to shudder. _Damn…how the hell can she portray hell and heaven at the same time with good quality?…It's freaky._ He shook his head from his thoughts and got his mind back on track.

" Because she's working," he replied. Amanda wasn't quite sure know how to accommodate with such a blunt statement. Instead, she just stared at him, her turn to be baffled.

" She…got…a…job?" Was all she could muster, really not believing how a 16-year-old girl could get a job, even if she had brains and beauty._ It took my mother and father till they were at least nineteen to get a job…how did she accomplish this?_ As she pondered about this, she made it to be a subject to talk about with her, if and when she visits. " Better question, where does she work and what are her hours?" Her stern look made John relax just by a little, at least it wasn't a glare this time.

" If I told you, you wouldn't believe me and would be either bursting into laughter or hate me from not stopping her, " he replied, folding his arms as a new source of confidence ran over him. Amanda lifted her brow at this, the options seeming to take her back. She didn't know if she should ask again or order Ms. Baxter, the nurse, to strangle it out of him. She sighed and gave into the first one.

" Just tell me already. I'll judge to see if it's bad or not." Her eyes lifted to look at Johnathan again, hearing him chuckle in an amusing tone. Blinking a few times to figure something out, she just stared at him to wait for his answer, mainly wondering what made him go mad. After calming down from his chuckle fit, he pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes and met her gaze.

" Oh, it's bad alright. In fact, I'm wondering how the manager was even to allow her to work there." Amanda widened her eyes at hearing this. _Oh god, she didn't…_

" She didn't get a job at Hooters, did she!??!" She practically shrieked out, making the shocked boy wince some at the high pitch. _Man, if she tried she could be an opera singer…not that I'm encouraging it._ He thought to himself as he rubbed the inside of his ears to make them stop ringing.

" Um…no, and even if she did then I would have made her move to another country, or at least broke up with her until she straightened her act." He looked at Amanda and sighed, seeing her impatient, yet relieved look. " She's working at Victoria's Secret.." His shoulders hunched over as if to prepare to wince for another loud shriek of anger, but it never came. He took a good look at the shocked, or rather stunned, girl on the bed. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and if her mouth was opened any further, it would have touched the ground. He had to use as much mental strength to not laugh at the scene. Amanda moved her mouth up and down, but nothing came out. _Truly, _she thought, _she wouldn't have done that…NOR THE MANAGER!!_

" WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING!?!?" She finally gasped out, breathing hard as if she had just ran a marathon. Her eyes were scanning the room, but they weren't looking at the room, they were looking at the reasons in her head of how and why Viola would do such a…a…a vile thing! Amanda couldn't even stand this! Her knees started to bob up ad down really fast in her bed, as if she were pacing while sitting. Johnathan watched this and knew that he had to do something before the medicine kicked in and made her go into complete shock. _Poor dear, more information then I thought she needed…I forgot she despises that place as much as she does religious blabbering._ He rushed over to her side and started petting her knees gently to calm her down. It seemed to have worked, for after she took a few calm breaths, she started glaring pure daggers at him again.

" Don't touch me," was her sharp and secure reply. John just sighed and rolled his eyes, backing up some. _And we're back to square one_ Was his smart thought to that, of course he knew better then to voice it. He wasn't that daring, nor stupid. Glancing down, Amanda saw the CD flicker blue, a sign that it was about to have a voice. She tensed and quickly placed it under her pillow by pushing it with her elbow, muffling whatever the metallic voice had to say to about their conversation. Her eyes diverted towards the window, glaring at it _Ohh, I wish he was in range for me to hurt him…._Then she glanced at her rag dolled arms_ DAMNIT!_ If you could see animated things coming from people's heads, you would be seeing smoke arise from her skull as her cheeks shown red with fury and anger.

John saw this and blinked, from both actions. He glanced at the back of her pillow, as if doing this would make him understand further of why she's hiding something. He wanted to ask her so badly, but the anger vibes and looks that he was seeing and feeling made him do the opposite and he shut up. A few minutes had passed before a knock was heard at the door. A silent, stunned glance and an angry death glare looked towards the disturbance made in the silence, one wishing it to be a savior and the other wishing for them to go and burn in hell. The second one slapping herself silly mentally for thinking so. Uncle G walked into the room with two colas and a Nestea. He smiled at the children and set the drinks down.

" How are you two doing?" he inquired. Though, before John could even think of answering, Amanda shot in with her blunt counter.

" He was just about to leave. Everything he needed to do and say is done." Her voice and look had made the room feel like a business office, which is quite a strong difference from a hospital room. Both the boy and the cheery old man blinked and stared at her in semi-shock. John sighed and shook his head _And when we were actually getting somewhere besides arguments…_He thought with a sad look in his eyes, but it condensed as soon as it came. Uncle G smiled at the boy and patted his shoulder.

" Take care, Joe. Say hi to Vivi, for me. Ciao." He waved as the boy left, a weak smile on his face. Uncle G looked back at his godchild with a stern look after the door had completely shut.

" That boy was being nice in coming down to visit you this evening, and all you can do is shoo him off? Really, Amanda, I'm sure your parents taught you better." He sat himself down on the chair that he sat in before and opened his soda, drinking it as if it were a beer. Amanda just rolled her eyes with a slight "tch" coming from her teeth.

" Please, Uncle Gai. He even admitted on being _forced to_ come here by Vivi's orders! You expect me to be a-o-kay with him after what he put me through, and bringing her into it to where I would hate her!? I don't think so. He'll have to do something to earn my trust back. Until then, I'm not interested in seeing him again… alone." She gave her uncle a stern look that a mother gives to their child as she opened her tea, taking a sip from it. Gai only sighed and shook his head. He couldn't blame her for thinking that. If he were female and her age, he probably would do the same thing too, but he was old and close to becoming senile, so he would have just brushed by it. He glanced down at her bed, about to ask Hot Rod what he thought about the whole situation until he saw the black CD gone. This made him worry a little bit.

" Um…Mandy? Where's Hot Rod's Communicator?" He glanced up at her, hoping to not hear that that boy was to blame. Amanda nearly chocked on her drink when she remembered about the communicator. She was so lost at getting rid of her ex that she completely forgot about it.

" It's under my pillow, he was about to talk when Johnathan was here. Sorry for me being so 'protective' but I didn't want him to find out," she replied with a hint of concern in her voice. Uncle G only sighed with a light smile, lifting her pillow some so that he could place it back on the bed close to her arm.

" You still there, Hot Rod?" He chuckled lightly, seeing as how awkward that question sounded. A static noise could be heard as the screen went blue, and out came the unmistakable metallic voice of her car.

" One, I'd doubt that people would hate to see a self moving car. Two, I feel so neglected from being either ignored or confused about situations. Please, do explain." Both sat baffled at how serious he sounded, but they couldn't tell if he was really being serious or if he was joking.

" Um…Hot Rod?" Amanda started with a little shaky voice. " You probably don't want to hear it. One, its way to long. Two, I'm close to dinner time, and Three, I'm pretty sure Uncle Gai doesn't want to hear it for the umpeethmillionth time." She glanced to her Uncle as if pleading for help. He sighed and answered her silent pleas.

" She's right, Roddy, about the first two that is. But then again, I'm right for saying this, too; She'll explain when she feels that she can trust you enough. Just like you're doing the same for her for when you're ready to tell her your full story. Fair enough?" He gleamed at the communicator, love being old and wise. The comm. was silent for a while before a defeated sigh was heard.

" Alright, alright. Touché old man." He chuckled lightly. Amanda just smiled gently and let her head finally rest on her pillow, sighing outwardly in a relaxed manner at the cool feel and relaxation over coming her. The door opened again, only enabling her to have rest for fifteen seconds. Glaring up at the ceiling, she yelled in her head on what a girl needed to do to get relaxation and rest in this joint. She looked over and saw that her supper was ready, and it was…STEAK!? She started to feel her stomach churn and she made a face that clearly said she was about to up-chuck. And sure enough, she leaned over the side of the bed and splattered her sickness all over the floor. The Nurse gasped and called for clean up as she got a pink bucket for her to puke in. She got another nurse to push the food into the hallway, Ms. Baxter staying at her side and rubbing her back, trying to make Amanda better. She glanced up at the Uncle, him only shrugging with a white face, himself no even knowing what was going on.

Hot Rod could hear everything that was happening, making him not only feel sick himself, but also making him worry on what was going on. Whatever made Amanda so sick all of a sudden, he wished for it to be driven away. He knew the last thing she needed was to get sick, especially on an empty stomach. He did his best to stay quiet as he heard the nurses hustle and bustle to get their patient well and comforted, wishing silently to Primus that she will be alright. When everything was settled, and he heard the nurse known as Ms. Baxter leave, her decided to speak.

" UG…what happened?" He whispered gently, just in case Amanda was sleeping. He heard UG's voice ring in his communicator with worry.

" I…I don't know, Hot Rod. She saw the Steak when it was coming in and…just chucked-up." He heard him stressfully sigh and leather moving, he had moved position in his chair. " Her eating disorder is far worse then I feared…." Hot Rod could see and feel the sadness and worry in Gai's voice. It only made him worry and sad in return. _What in Primus name happened to this child to make her so…unstable?_

* * *

**A/N**: _I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE_!!! D: I know I said a week and it's been...what?...nearly 2 weeks? _GAH! I'M SO SORRY_!! -whimpers away in her corner for a moment-

...Okay, now that that's out of the way--I am very sorry for the long and desperate wait D:. I have no excuses except a new story forming in my head and artist block. I am ashamed vv. -gives out free cookies and every kind to those that waited- I owe you all ;;.

**IMPORTANT**: **The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters will be getting up. I found myself checking the review page more then 2 times in one day. So If I get more reviews, expect early release chapters :). (my mind is out of the clouds, so I can type clearly.)**

The only thing that will be stopping me is School, I start next week, so I will be posting at least once a week (if we're lucky :/.) So bare with me on that.

Good Luck at school for you all (or work) and Thank you for being patient, really, I wouldn't be doing this if those encouraging reviews weren't there D:.

MythoG


	8. Fire Against Violet

**Ch.8: Fire Against Violet **

**Disclaimer**: _I DO NOT_ repeat _DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!!!_ They rightfully belong to Hasbor and Takara Toy Companies.

** Enjoy.**

Crits and Comments are welcomed--Flammers...Don't even try. Thank You :).

**Note**: I do not own the songs that are portrayed on this chapter, they are owned by the singers and who wrote them for the singers.

**Thanks**: I would love to thank my editor, who puts up with me no matter what, Tasuki. Without her, I wouldn't have gotten this far. :). I would also like to thank ThunderBenderPrincess, for her idea helped me with the idea of this chapter to bring more Hot Rod in it :).

* * *

Everything had calmed down later that night. Everything, that is, except Uncle Gai's heart and Hot Rod's worries. Amanda, though, was as content as anyone could be after two hours of puking up ones stomach in the washroom. Whilst U.G. and Roddy were talking amongst themselves of how to get Mandi eating again, the subject of their chitchat was laying on her bed, plugs in ears that relieved music and reading 'Rose Red'. Gai was watching her intently, wondering what was going through that child's head at the time. Knowing her, thought, it was either the book, or the song that she was listening to. That girl always got distracted easily. _Well, unless it's a project that she is completely dedicated to._ He corrected himself with a soft chuckle. Hearing his name from the CD, he snapped away from his thoughts and turned to the device. "Hm?" He replied lightly, "What was that, Hot Rod?" He heard a slightly annoyed sigh. Whatever it was, he didn't want to repeat it.

"I asked, how is Amanda doing? It's been nearly an hour since she's said anything." Worry was thick in his voice. Gai had a thought in his head, but kept it to himself, not wanting to take a chance with Roddy's anger. Instead, he chuckled lightly and smiled gently.

"Oh, she's doing just fine. In fact I think I might need to leave. It's well passed supper time, and I need to get up early for another shipment coming in." He got up with a grunt and stretched, a few bones popping as he did so.

"That doesn't sound too good, UG. You might want to have that looked at," Hot Rod mused, not really meaning to sound like a worrywart all the time. Gai just laughed softly.

"Why don't you give me a massage with those wheels of yours, huh? I'm pretty sure you're as good as you are at speed." He laughed again as he was filled with amusement of picturing him laying on the ground as Hot Rod moved on his back in a massage manner. Roddy scuffed and retorted, "I'm not a masseuse, for your information. If anything, I'm a racer." He said the last line with pride, causing the elderly man to laugh again.

"On what Planet?" There was a pause, which made the old man lift a brow in wonderment.

"I shalst not say," was all that came from the CD, which was a very stern and 'that's that' voice. Gai shook his head in defeat and sighed out.

"Alright, alright. You win Roddy." A small "yessss" was heard. The now cheerful man was going to retort back, but decided not to. Instead he chuckled under his breath. He went over to Amanda and unplugged one of the earmuffs from her ears, getting her attention.

"I'm going kiddo. Need to get up early for another shipment. You take care, capeesh?" he smiled as he leaned down and hugged his godchild. The dirty blonde teen smiled and leaned her head on his chest in a hug formation.

"Alright, Uncle. You take care, and say 'Hi' to Jimmy for me, will you?" she smiled, recalling that she didn't say hi to him when she was last there. He smiled and nodded, hugging her again.

"If you need anything, just remember that Ms. Baxter is just a call away." Amanda nodded in his chest, hinting the worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, G. I'll be fine. The only thing I'll have trouble tonight is turning the pages of my book," she chuckled lightly; nodding towards the book in front of her that was on the feed table. A straw was between the next page with bit marks on it; obviously the tool that she has been using to turn the pages. At least her neck muscles would be strong. After saying goodnight for the third time, Gai re-plugged the earpiece to her ear and left with a soft smile. He really needed to stop worrying about her.

Amanda sighed out as she started to get back into her book, her imagination taking hold of her again as the words seeped through her eyes and into her mind. The music was adding perfect background music to it. Oh how she loved classical music, but her enjoyment didn't last long as she heard something that was going over the volume of her music. Irritated in being disturbed of her relaxation for the millionth time that day, she bit the plugs out of her ears and eyed the CD on her bed. Lifting a brow when no noise came out, she voiced annoyingly, " What?" A static noise could be heard before the metallic voice of her car came through.

"I said, are you going to tell me what made you so sick? I highly doubt it was the food." Amanda rolled her eyes at his reason for interrupting her. She looked to her book and sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to finish it tonight like she planned to. So, she kicked the table with her knee about three times to close it. She hated not being able to use her arms.

Looking back at the communication device, she growled softly, " For your information, it was the food. When I saw it, it did look delicious, but the smell was just so repulsive that I couldn't take it anymore. If you have a problem with it, then you can just get over it." She looked off, staring at the door and trying to think of something besides what he was aiming at. Hot Rod sighed through the device on her bed.

" That's not what Gai told me," he said simply, catching Amanda's attention. The girl looked down at the communication device with interest, now wondering how much her old guardian had spilled to this metal scrap.

"What did he tell you?" Her voice sounded more sincere and calm then she made it believe. It took a while for him to answer. She hated it when he paused like that, and concluded that he must love tormenting her, especially since he did it all the time.

"He told me about your eating disability. He didn't tell me why you became like that, just that it's been going on for two years." His voice softened to that of caring, causing her to soften up a bit.

"I'm not telling you what started it, if that's what you're aiming for," She replied stubbornly. A metal click was heard from his side of the communicator. _Ha! Did he just snap? That's amusing._ She started to imagine what part of his body he would use to do that. Her thoughts started to lead into detail of what part was for what, which ultimately made her blush. Reopening her eyes, she looked off in embarrassment. She blamed her father for making her feel that machinery was like human beings as well. Why did she have to have his thinking process? Why? see A/N

Meanwhile, in the parking lot sat a very active car that was just dying to move. The flamed color Lamborghini was thinking of a way to get this secret out of his previous owner. He roared his engine lightly in frustration, not knowing what to do. His radio came to life with Amanda's voice, sounding strong and skeptical as ever: "Why the Roar?' If he had eyes at the moment, he would have winced at how orderly she sounded. _Geez, I bet she would even give Megatron a run for his money,_ he thought to himself, which was saying something.

He cleared his throat and answered her, " Thinking of a way to get this secret out of you." He heard a "humph" come form her end and chuckled lightly. Going back to thinking of a way to bribe it out of her, he turned his music radio on, cutting off the frequency between him and Amanda for the first time in days. _"WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU! A boom boom crish" _He had cut off the radio from his speakers going off at an alarming volume and in complete surprise from the music choice the radio picked. "…Oohhhkaaay. Let's try that again..." He cautiously turned the radio station to something different. _"HEY, HEY, YOU, YOU, I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" _A static sound came form the radio as the dial zoomed away from the station at an alarming rate. "……….Please…please, give me a good song." He prayed to no one in particular as he moved the dial again. You could almost since his wince when he did. Finally, he landed on a national station. _"The best music in Town! 106.7!"_ He left it there, wondering what song they will bring up. "Hmm…maybe it might be something good." He mused, hearing the song starting. _"CRAWLING IN MY SKIN. THESE WOUNDS THEY WIL NOT HEAL."_ The radio was turned off as the frequency that connected him to Amanda turned on. He sighed deeply, not meaning to catch her attention, but he had to get a little frustration out somehow. The radio came to life with a light static noise before he heard the soft voice of his owner, _Ahh. Better then music._ He said happily in his thoughts.

"What's with the sigh, Rod?" He held a laugh from hearing how weird she sounded with something in her mouth. Could have been the straw, he mused. The thought was filled away as his mood swung back to that of irritation from remembering why he was listening to her, and not the radio.

"There is nothing on the fucking radio," he said in the most impatient of voices he had ever mustered. A choking sound was heard on the other end. _Oh dear Primus, I hope I didn't kill the poor kid._ He thought simultaneously, thinking of how odd it would be if she died choking on a straw, but surviving from glass being in her blood veins. The choking cleared up as Amanda took deep breaths. After a few minutes of calming down, she finally asked what made her choke in the first place.

"Did…Did you just…curse!?" He was taken a back, not knowing that she was new to this.

"Um….yes?" was the only thing he could come up with as a fast answer. Instead of a rant, which he was expecting, he heard loud laughter coming from her. Why was she laughing? She nearly choked because he cursed and now she's laughing? She's a strange being. "Um…what's so funny, Minni?" He asked, finally speaking the nickname that he had chosen for her. He wished he didn't when she stopped abruptly and silence was the only thing passing through from the other end. "Um…Mi--"

"What did you call me?" She ordered with a low growl, deep within her voice pipes. Hot Rod nearly shuddered under that tone, not bearing to deal with that.

"M-Minni?.." He said again. Silence ran through from the other side of the radio. He started getting nervous. _What will she do, this time? Hopefully nothing drastic_ He thought, already picturing her jumping from her window and coming over to kick another dent on his hood. He can still feel those two dents she gave him a few days ago. Damn it all if he gets another one over just a silly nickname.

"What were the songs?" the radio cracked to life. Hot Rod was snapped out of his thoughts by this faint question. It was so faint to him that he didn't even hear what it was. And he's the car!

"What was that?" he muttered lightly, knowing that she hated being repeated on simple things. He heard her sigh out strongly before repeating her question.

"I said, what were the songs?". Remembering why he switched back to her frequency in the first place, he grunted and answered, "The first song was just a drum beat and some people yelling "We will….shock you" or something like that. And then there was this girl, screaming at the top of her lungs that she wanted to be someone's girlfriend. The last song was…..I have no idea. Something about something crawling in the singer's skin. Why would you sing something like that!? I mean….Primus-- Ew!" the car shuddered itself in disgust as images came into his head. His disturbing thoughts were interrupted by a giggling female voice on his radio.

"You are so picky on your choice of music….In fact, I'm surprised that you reacted like that to those songs and not weirded out on Rammstein," she laughed again, remembering the first drive she had with him in the country. He checked the time from his radio and was surprised on how time flew by when creating small talk.

"Alright kid, it's time for bed. I heard the nurses say that you start your rehab tomorrow morning. I'd rather not have you drowsy when working out," he chuckled lightly. He could hear her snuggle close to her covers and smiled from knowing that she was obliging his statement.

"Alright, Mother," she chuckled lightly before whispering her goodnights to him, and he in return.

Hot Rod turned the frequency off that connected him to Amanda and switched it to another. A static noise was heard before a deep, wise, and rumbling voice that shook the inside of the car at first came into sound.

"State your business on this frequency." Roddy took the time to engulf the sound of the old bot's voice, actually missing the sound of it. _Has it been so long?…_ " Yo, Op…There's going to be a slight delay in our plans…"

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

Rehab that morning was hell for Amanda. She used to be a top notch in the gym, but now she felt like a baby training on plastic and rubber weights. She couldn't eat breakfast, due to the fact she had the unfortunate fate of up-chucking again. The only thing that she could manage to keep down was the Jell-O and chocolate milk. Well, it was better then nothing, right? From having very little to eat, the stubborn blonde and brunette mix had fainted three times, causing her sessions to end short. She had only managed to work on her shoulders and movements in her fingers, which was actually a lot harder then it may lead anyone to believe. The nurses and doctors got on to her case, and made it their top priority to get her eating normally again so she wouldn't faint again during the sessions. Much to her disagreement, she was forced into it. It was either that or she would be force-fed.

Hot Rod was, to the utmost respect, impressed by how the hospital was taking care of the kid. Not only were they trying to have her make a fast recovery, but they were also making her eat properly. At the moment, which would be 1000 hours, give or take, she was eating a small snack. So far, she kept it down and nothing terrible was happening at the moment, so he was glad about that. Uncle Gai couldn't come in and see his godchild for the first time eat something solid and keep it down, but he made sure that he would know, one way or another.

He was quite content, as was Amanda, both listening to the tape that played the book "Rose Red". Amanda followed with the book, whilst Roddy followed with his hearing. Both were enjoying it as much as one would enjoy a popular song. Hot Rod even made a mental note for him to share this with the team, once they were together again.

"Oh, Roddy," Amanda's voice rang over the tape. "I forgot to tell you, one of my friends will be visiting soon, but I don't want you speaking until I introduce you, okay?" She was planning on him responding to her okay, but before she could hear a breath drawn from the other line, the door busted open, with a female that was around her age popping out of the mouth.

"Manni! Oh, my darling, how I've missed you! When Johnathan told me when he visited, I just couldn't wait any longer! How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Oh here, let me get his for you." The young, dark brunette girl turned off the tape and stood next to the bed, looking very apologetic. Her velvet hazel eyes were shimmering in the light of the room, giving her a since of innocence and a growing cuteness. Her hair was perm and set in a side, puffy ponytail on her right side. She wore a bright green, silk skirt with a lime green shirt that was waved in winkles that screamed fashion, a dark purple chest vest, and black and diamond stilettos. Amanda could have sworn she had gone blind for a split second.

The bed arrested girl smiled up at her friend, looking calm, when in fact she was damning her drama and overreact ness to the situation. "Hey there, Vivi. Glad you could make it. How is the working business, that I heard about?" Amanda lifted her brow as said girl sat in the comfy chair on her right. Vivi, or Violet, staggered, really not knowing that her old friend had known about her job.

"Well, ya see, I just turned seventeen this past weekend and my Aunt owns the Victoria Secret here. She knew how much I wanted to make my own money, so she hired me as the register gal," she chuckled lightly, her American accent coming in fluently. Even though she was full blown British, she had a bit of an American accent to her voice, due to the fact she had studied overseas at Washington D.C. to become a National Intellect and, as a bonus to her, a Hacker in sound systems and securities. The latter is something she did, and still does, in her spare time, and was what had caused her and Amanda to become close friends; their love for technology.

Amanda nodded in understanding, knowing her friend well enough that she knew she wouldn't be that naïve to go out and work at such a beauty pageant.

"Oh, but it is so much fun! Really, Mandi, You have got to know these secretes that the women are sharing with me at the store! Did you know that the more you wear push up bras, the larger your chest will grow?! Maybe you'll be able to get some cleavage on that flat land of yours and stop being such a tomboy," the girl giggled. _Then again…I have been wrong before._.

With a deep crimson blush, Amanda sighed in frustration and nearly growled out her reply, which she tried desperately not to make it sound like a threat. "Violet. If you have any since in your brain left from that disgusting, perfume raided zombie store, shut your mouth and change the subject." Her eyes were closed to try and relax herself, knowing that if she were to glare at her, Vivi would see the fire in her eyes and an argument would ensue, and that was the last thing that Amanda wanted Hot Rod to hear. _Okay, second to last, since the first was already told! Damn that woman for her openness!_ She mused in her mind, already coming up with ideas on how to strangle the hyperactive girl without her hands. The giggling of her visitor interrupted her.

"Oh c'mon Mandi, lighten up! You need to relax after what you've been through. Here, I've even brought you a treat!" She dug in her cream and gold purse, the only thing on her outfit that didn't match, and took out what looked to be a rectangular box. Violet unwrapped the decorative paper that covered the box. Amanda's eyes widened when she saw what she thought she saw. Her mouth even opened in a 'o' shape, and it took everything in her power to not drool. The box was of Russian Chocolates, and not just any Russian chocolates, strawberry jelly filled Russian chocolates. The blonde, bed arrested girl looked up at the smiling brunette with awe struck in her eyes. Un able to speak, she mouthed an "I love you" and stared at her, wishing that she could pounce on her friend in thanks.

Vivi giggled and smiled at Mandi's response. "I knew you would cheer up when you saw these, they're your favorite. I wouldn't forget it for an instant." She smiled warmly as she set it on the nightstand next to the bed where she saw some horror and sci-fi books were sitting. _She hasn't changed at all…._She thought gladly. Though, one thing she was surprised at was how friendly her old friend was acting towards her when just a week ago she was still mad at her as she was for two years. Those two years had been the worst for her as well. She may have not lost family, but not being able to see or talk to her best friend without feeling awkward or judged was as much of a hell for her as Amanda was going through. Maybe less, but it was close. Even the comfort that Johnathan registered for her didn't help at all. To tell the truth, she really didn't want to be with him, in fact she was just as pissed at him for leaving Amanda.

After taking in a deep breath of courage, Violet decided to say what was on her mind. "Look, Mandi, I know you don't want to talk about--but listen or at least hear me out. You're good at that." She broke in a pause, to make sure that she was listening. When she was sure that Mandi was, she continued. "It's about Johnathan. Ah!" She raised her hand, to shut her up. "Let me finish. Look, when he….broke it off, he came to me and…well….I know it was a wrong choice, completely wrong choice for me, and I know I have no excuses. I just want to apologize for all of it- that night; these past years; everything that you blame me that I've done. I guess, you could say that I hope this will make it up…" She reached in her purse and pulled out something that resembled a short metal pole.

At first, Amanda was emotionless, but when she finally clicked on what Violet had brought, she was, for lack of better words, stunned. She looked between the off metal and the girl that was holding it sheepishly. She knew that Vivi was serious about the apology, but she just now figured out how serious when she saw this invention of hers.

"You…..Y-You….Vivi, I….." For once, she was speechless and couldn't put her mouth to form words that made sense in her mind.

"Yeah, I brought it. The best invention that you created with your parents." She put it on the bed next to her, now seeing the black device that was sitting by Mandi's leg. She pushed it aside. "I thought it would help in your rehab sessions." She smiled guiltily, and then eyed the black device again. "Um… Mandi?" the blonde looked up from the metal rod with a light smile.

" Hm?" she mused lightly.

"What….what is that?" Vivi pointed lightly at the black device that she had wondered about.

"Is she talking about me?" It came to life with the familiar voice of Hot Rod, but Violet didn't know that, and so, she jumped and squeaked, backing the chair into a wall and making a loud thud. Her eyes were wide and she could have sworn that her heart had jumped in and out of her chest in one beat. Amanda just stared wide-eyed between her and the device, defiantly not expecting what just happened.

"Um…." she cleared her throat and looked to Violet with an innocent smile. "Vivi…This CD is the creation of Roddy, who's on the other side. Roddy, the other girl you've been hearing is my friend since Elementary, Violet, a.k.a, Vivi." She saw that the said girl was stuck on a note that she had hit, causing Amanda to blink in wonderment. It wasn't until she saw the strong blush that she knew which part she was stuck on. Her burst of laughter rang in the air in realization. "Yes, Vivi, he heard you about my chest and bra trick." She giggled again, only a fuzzy pink showing on her cheeks. Un like her, Violet wasn't easy enough to make it a laughing matter. It was the fact that someone was listening and she wasn't knowing. Now that was the most embarrassing thing that could happen, but she had to take it back as she remembered being found naked and getting out of the shower. So this was just a second most embarrassing thing.

"If it means anything, I honestly didn't know what you two were talking about," the calm and smooth voice rang to life, but in reality, Hot Rod was as nervous at meeting this girl as from when he met Optimus Prime for the first time. Now those were some embarrassing hours on all their own. "So there is no reason to be embarrassed." You could hear the smile in his voice. From just hearing the softness and complexity coming from the device, Violet calmed down considerably. The thought of who this guy was started to run in her mind. She scooted the chair closer, but kept her legs and knees to her chest as if a rat had crawled on the floor.

"So….who is he again?" She looked at Amanda with curiosity. Amanda looked up as if debating and grinned. Violet lifted a brow at this. "I'm not doing a bargain just to get his name again, you whore."

"Hey!-"

" -Watch the language!" Both Amanda and Hot Rod took offense to the last word that she had said. Amanda knew that it was a joke between them, but, Roddy on the other hand, saw that the need for profanity was unnecessary, especially for a child. The accused girl looked between the black device with a voice and Amanda with wide eyes, not expecting that kind of reaction.

"Um….Desole?…" She said with a light voice. Amanda started to laugh, but Hot Rod sighed as if he was stressed out from all this.

"Actually, I was going to say that you better not do anything if I re-told you, mainly for two reasons: One is, you have a boyfriend. And two, is that this voice, a.k.a. Roddy, or his real name, Hot Rod, is non other then my very own car." Amanda had finished with a grin. The only thing that Violet could muster out at the moment was just stare at her friend. Hot Rod was waiting for one of the two to speak. He didn't care which one, just so long as someone said something. He decided to break the silence when he had enough of it.

"Hey guys, you still there?". He was thankful when Amanda answered him, his stress lowering considerably.

"Sorry, Rod. Vivi is trying to get over the shock that a car can talk." A third voice interceded with the conversation, a little shaky, but still strong.

"Don't give me that, young lady, I bet you were as skeptical about it when you found out yourself!" She practically yelled at the top of her lungs. Manda had to glare at her in order to make her mouth shut. It worked, but the brunette glared in return and crossed her arms as if she were a child pouting to get their new toy. All it did was make Amanda smile and shake her head.

"So, Hot Rod, how are you today?"

"That's a weird question to ask a car." Violet retorted before a noise could be heard from the device. Amanda looked up towards her friend and glared daggers at her for interrupting like that.

"Shut it, Vivi." She looked back down at the device to hear Roddy's answer to her question, but looked back up with another heart-staking glare when she heard a snort emit from the brunette's throat.

"What the hell was that?" Vivi looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if that was the stupidest question she has ever heard.

"It was a snort." A long hard stare was all she got from the blonde laying on the bed, before she turned back to the device and re-said her question to her car on the other side.

"Once again, how are you today, Hot Rod?" But instead of an answer that she was expecting to hear, she got another question on his term.

"Do you two always act like this?" Irritated, Amanda revised.

"Answer the fucking question."

"Fine. I am fine. Happy now?" The girl smiled triumphantly and nodded.

"Exceedingly." A giggle was heard through the communicator, sure enough it was Violet, laughing at the two that seemed to have a little fit over a question.

Sighing aloud, Hot Rod wondered about the female species of this planet. _If the femme always acts like this, I am considerably happy that I do not share a life with one….oh, better be careful not to say that around Optimus. _He made a mental note, knowing how much the mech missed his mate from before the long-lasting war that they were at. Even though it has been quiet for a while, at least for him, it didn't mean that the Decepticons weren't going to strike, or weren't planning to strike, any time soon. _If only I could get to OP and the team now _He thought solemnly to himself, wishing that he was on his way right now to get to them._ But I can't just abandon my promise to Cambia…_ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a shrieking word of "CHOCOLATE!!!" on the other side of the frequency and another sound that was similar to many, random things falling on the floor. Hot Rod switched his attention to what was going on, and was about to ask until he heard a very faint moan and a laughing fit starting from another person.

"Uh…Aman--" But he could not finish, for a hysterical shriek was soon heard that cut him off, obviously a new person that had arrived, and female. Hot Rod could feel a headache coming along in his active circuits, so he turned the frequency off again, cutting off whom he noticed to be Mrs. Baxter throwing a hysterical fit of whatever Amanda and Vivi had done in the room. Hopefully it wasn't anything serious. Sighing gently, he turned the frequency on the radio, praying to dear Primus that there was at least one good song on. He was in luck, for the song was smooth and similar to a lullaby. He didn't care if was a mushy love song, it was calming his circuits up from the aches and pain. For the love of Cybertron, he needed to move, but he didn't dare leave the parking lot, he didn't dare leave Amanda's side._Sorry, OP, but I made a promise. To me, Promises come before work. It has to be done….I'm sure you would understand if you were in my place…_With his final thoughts, he went into a freezing slumber, not knowing what was happening, and really not caring at the moment. He just wanted some peace and quiet. Tranquility, when they had the chance, was something an Autobot took it in with careful and welcoming hands.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

Hot Rod started to awake from his radio being transmitted to a frequency; someone was trying to contact him. No light was shining in the sky, so it must have been night. He didn't care check the time, but he did care to check whom ever was interrupting his peace and quiet.

"State your business on this frequency," he ordered with a firm voice, even he had to wince on how demanding it sounded. Silence was his answer, but then static arose before an all too familiar voice rang from the radio.

"Did someone drink the wrong flavor of Energon?" it chuckled. Hot Rod found it amusing to hear who it was.

"Well, well, if it isn't Bumblebee. How are you this fine night, little guy?" He replied. Not only has it been too long since he's talk to their leader, but it's been too long since he's talked to his friends, especially Bumblebee. He knew that the black and yellow Autobot hated to be called, in any form or fashion, small, but he did it anyway just to twist his circuits.

"If by night, you mean by day, Old friend. Where I am on this planet, it's well past morning." Hot Rod let this sink in whilst the other laughed gently. He figured that wherever he was, it was with Optimus, for he mentioned the others in their last transmission. _Two in two nights, someone in the Matrix must love me._ He thought proudly to himself.

"Alright then, how is your day so far?" Roddy chuckled lightly as he and Bumblebee became engaged in small talk. He already knew about the battle, thanks to Optimus' update the other night, but one thing he didn't was beyond surprising to him. "You mean, you have a human to guard as well, BB?" Bumblebee seemed to have fell silent, whether not believing that Optimus didn't tell him, or that he had said 'as well' in the question.

"Yes," was all he had said, but Hot Rod knew that he wanted to ask more. So he explained for him on his part. "I have a child to protect from a promise I made, my part and the parents. It's a two-side bargain, you could probably say. It's something I'd rather discuss in person then on frequency." He became serious as he said the last bit of information. He knew Bumblebee understood, and as a result, didn't press the topic any further.

"As you wish. But as for my pair, it's the descendant of Archibald Witwicky, whom found Megatron a few decades ago. He had also saved Optimus's life, and destroyed Megatron single handedly. I have a feeling that Starscream will try to attack him, so I'm staying by the boy's side." Hot Rod was amazed to learn this bit of information. Saving the leader of the Autobots life, and destroying the leader of the Decepticons as well? He agreed on the last part with Bumblebee. That kid did need strong protection. And he also knew that Bumblebee was right for the job, strong and loyal, and never one to give up so easily on a mission. That was his good, old friend.

"I'm sorry to cut things short for us, Bumblebee, but I believe I need to check in on the kid before she goes to bed." He heard a chuckle from the other side of the conversation, and an agreement to do the same as well.

"I pray to the Matrix that we will meet again, my friend." And with that, Bumblebee cut the frequency to their conversation.

"Me too, BB, me too." Hot Rod mused to himself after switching off his side of the frequency. He turned his radio to the device in Amanda's room. Before he spoke, he made sure that static was heard, to get the girl's attention.

"Hey there, Roddy." The gloomy sounded voice was most defiantly Amanda's. Something sounded wrong.

"What's the matter?" He got a choking sound and before he knew it, he heard her chuck up in what he hopped to be a bucket. "Trying to eat again, huh?" He didn't need to ask, he knew that she was. It was the only time that she got sick when she was in good health. Well, as good of health when one gets from not eating properly, but he knew, as well as Amanda, that it was for her own good.

"If you don't mind Hot Rod, you mind not listening? I'm sorry but, it's a little embarrassing." With that she continued to chuck up. He didn't know how long she was eating, but he wasn't going to ask. Instead, he did as she said and turned the frequency off. It was at this time that he decided to check the time. 1500 sharp. Once her stomach settled down, the nurses would come in and do her evening sessions in rehab before she goes to bed. He was told that she would have three sessions a day, one after every meal. He just hoped that she didn't faint like she had during the session in the morning.

It was then that he noticed that Uncle Gai wasn't there, again. _He must have visited when I was resting._ He thought to himself, but then sighed. He couldn't take this anymore. With an apology ringing in his thoughts, he turned his engine on and sped off into the night, out of the parking lot, and out of the city. When he finally got miles away from the city and deep into the country, he transformed. All the gadgets, circuits, and wires had a place on his body. He looked similar to his old self before he arrived on Earth, but he liked this new update. He cringed his neck and popped a few stiff areas, sighing from relief. He took a good look at where he was and smiled at the site, his blue, glowing eyes scanned the area to make sure no one was in miles of him. _Should have done that before I transformed…oh well, no one's here. _He mused silently to himself before stretching his arms and taking a seat on a nearby cliff. Looking up to the stars, he gave a faint smile. "Amazing on how many years have passed….Has it really been this long?" He lowered his head as previous battles played in his mind clearly, as if it was happening. His memory circuits weren't like the humans. Everything that has happened as been auto-recorded into his memory base system. Anything he wanted to remember, or replay, it would be there. Some things he did had to delete to keep information that was needed, but most of them were just memories of his life on Moon Base One of Cybertron. He would give anything to live that life again; peaceful, calm, and a whole lot of carefree fun.

Looking back up at the stars, he had realized how much he had matured during these years. He would never have done this- star gazing that is- back on Cybertron. He would either be clubbing, hanging out with his pals, or even polishing his weaponry at the base. He chuckled to himself when playbacks of how he and Optimus would get into little fights about his attitude, or even about him crashing into the leader during training. _At least there's no paper work I have to do….Whoa, better not say that. I might jinx myself when I return to the others._ He laughed gently, already seeing an amusing site, yet gloomy on his part, of Optimus saving piles, among piles of papers just for him. He could even see the big 'bot grinning behind that mask of his.

The fire-colored robot laid on his back, still looking at the stars. They moved comfort through him. He silently wondered if this was how Optimus felt whenever he looked at them. He closed his eyes, resting one of his hands on his chest where the insignia of the Autobots was, a content smile on his metal mouth. Oh, he couldn't wait to see the others and get back to Cybertron.

* * *

** A/N:** **1)** About the thing of Amanda having the thinking process of her father--Her and David Cambia (father) spend their time together, a lot. So from hanging out with her and teaching her his ways of technology, she ended up having a bit of his thining process. Especially the thoughts that technology is another species of humans.** 2)** I'm so sorry that I'm late. I tried to post this when the DVD came out, but alas...I didn't :(. Well, at least it's here, che?

Tell me what you all think, what should happen in the next chapter, and I'll see if I can have it up before Thanksgiving break ). Or before Halloween...one of the two.

Love You All, My Readers. Rememerb, R&R :).

MythoG


	9. Decisions

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and will not, own TRANSFORMERS of any form/kind/genre. The only characters I own are Johnothan, Vivian, Uncle Gai, and Amanda Cambia.

**Enjoy**

* * *

It has been three days since he last heard Amanda's voice. Three days since he had sat in the parking lot of the hospital. Three days had gone by without information of how his pair was doing. Even though his short vacation was beyond words, he tormented himself by regretting that he hadn't even had the frequency on to hear how Amanda was doing. Now he had to suffer of hearing the worst news he had ever heard in his time of knowing the young girl.

The dreadful news he had heard came from UG's mouth, which was that the disabled girl had gone into shock the night he left for his vacation. The affliction her body was going through from her eating disability was too much, not to mention the more then often indisposition of her acids towards the food. From the shock, her body had immediately gone into shut down, and what he would call an "auto-mode". She didn't need life support, but she did require oxygen to help her breathing. She was also being fed through a tube in her throat. In other words, she was unconscious and being forced-fed.

Hot Rod couldn't believe what had happened when he was gone. Here he had thought that she was doing terrific, but now look at her. He just knew it was punishment for leaving his promise for three days. Three days he was gone and this was what happened. As he heard some of the people passing him in the parking lot say, to which he now agreed: Karma is a bitch when it bites back. He vowed to never again give in to any form of temptation, no matter the strength, and leave his promise like he did. If anything, he was actually glad that Karma bit him, in a weird way, but he was still glad about it.

He wished he could take it all back, turn back time and fix all that he had done, but it couldn't be solved so easily; not by wishing. Instead, he sat in the parking lot of the hospital, waiting and even praying along with U.G and Vivi in hope that the victimized girl would wake up soon.

"Why were you gone, anyway, Hot Rod?" Violet's voice rang clear and solid through the communicator to the car outside, her angered and ordering voice not missing a scratch in note. It took awhile for Roddy to answer without having a scared shake in his own vocal processors.

"I can't stand not moving for more then a day. I've been here in this parking lot ever since Amanda arrived at the hospital, which was well over a week. I know it's a weak excuse, it's not even a good weak one, but I just had to go out and move my wheels for a while." The depressed and apologetic tone in his voice was the only thing that could be heard besides the words he spoke in truth. Any anger that Violet, or even Gai had, vanished in understanding to his reason of leaving without notice.

Another voice intervened with the two, sounding wise and older in his years, "It's alright, Roddy, we all must move every now and then. We don't blame you for what happened, and no one is to be blamed for it. But next time, do say why you're leaving. You did have us worried, son."

Roddy could tell from the sincere tone in the old man's voice as he spoke, knew that he was forgiven. He agreed to tell them next time, but he didn't voice out his own opinions on the matter. Fact was, he did blame himself for what happened to Amanda. He didn't know why, but there was a feeling deep in his spark that told him it was his fault. He tried to tell himself that it was just guilt eating away at him, but something else was tugging at him. _Karma does have a strange way in showing itself, _he finally agreed.

His dark thoughts were immediately interrupted when he heard a faint, yet very familiar-sounding grunt. His radio came to life from the communicator being voiced in the hospital room it preoccupied. A gasp was heard- female- followed by muttering from Gai. Hot Rod strained his audios, wondering what was going on. Then he heard Violet's voice, faltering but hopeful. "A…Amanda?"

If Hot Rod had eyes at the moment, they would have widened far beyond than what should have been possibly able to. He quickly turned the volume dial a few metrics up. Soon, he heard UG's voice muttering the same thing. He could practically hear his and Violet's breathing. A miracle happened then- he heard Amanda's tired, weak, raspy voice through the C.D. as if she were right beside him.

"What are you two so worked up for…?" she took in a long breath. She was obviously out of it. Before she could voice out again, a high-pitched squeal and a breathed of sighs was heard, as well as a loud thump. Although he wasn't quite sure what that last sound was, Roddy had a pretty good idea that it was Vivi hugging the poor girl that had just woken up. He cleared his vocal processors, about to speak, until he heard a voice say, "Oh shit!", and another loud thump, only this time it was a double crash. From the volume having an acute sound, Hot Rod literally shook from the shrillness of the sound. He turned the knob the opposite direction and sighed aloud.

"What in Primus name was that?" he asked, a little shaken up, and tired of being tossed around. Hearing Amanda's voice made his mood much better. He was actually thrilled beyond words that she was okay.

"Sorry, babe. The communicator fell off the bed thanks to our little Vivi's excitement here," Amanda glared at Violet, who was sitting on the edge of the bed and grinning innocently. Pushing back the lightheaded feeling in her head, she leaned over the bed to pick up the communicator, only to have it being picked up by her Uncle. She looked back up only to feel her body collapsing on the bed.

"Why so silent? Is she okay?" Hot Rod voice was on the verge of going to a fit of fury, along with a tint of worry.

Vivi looked towards the black device and chuckle,. "Oh, stop worrying Roddy. She's fine. You're little _girlfriend_ isn't going anywhere for a while." Her chuckle changed to a girlish giggle as she eyed Mandi's blush and acrimonious eyes aimed at her. She only grinned in return.

Gai placed the communicator back on 'Manda's pillow, close to her head where it had been before it fell. She turned her head and smiled at the black instrument, feeling the coolness radiating from it onto her sweaty cheeks. How long was she out? Before she could even start to think of what, or how her episode had happened, she felt the headache come back. Wincing from the pain, she looked up at Gai.

"Hey, what do we have to eat around here? I'm starving."

Silent filled the room as soon as those words completely left her mouth. Violet was staring at her from the edge of the bed, transfixed on the words she had just heard. Uncle Gai stared at his child as well, trying to wrap his brain around those words he had just heard. Neither of them thought that she would ever say those words again. They could just hear that hallelujah song that would always rain down from heaven from the clouds in a ray of light in their ears.

Faster then possibly the speed of Hot Rod's determination, Gai picked up the phone and dialed the nurses office, practically hyperventilating as he told them to bring the biggest meal they could get their hands on. Violet was still staring at her friend, not sure what to say or think at this sudden transformation in 'Maddie's appetite.

"Did I just hear you correctly?" Roddy's metallic voice aroused from the communicator. Amanda turned her head towards it and produced a weak smile.

"Yeah, affirmative. How long was I asleep, Roddy?" She fully turned on her side, looking at the communicator. She pictured him as he spoke, starting to remember the words that she had dreamt of when she was asleep.

"Three days…" His voice sounded grim. More then what she thought she would hear. Her brows furrowed in ponder as she looked at the device. Though, it wasn't because of the three days of sleep; it was his voice.

"Hot Rod?…Are you okay? Did something happen when I was out?" She looked to the company that was with her, both of them preoccupied of finding something for her to eat. She looked back at the communicator, finally coming to the result that she would have to hear it from the car. When nothing was heard, she gave in. "Roddy?"

Hot Rod gave out a sigh, wishing that he didn't have to tell her this. If Vivian and her uncle were mad at him, then he would surely get a storm from her, if not a full-blown hurricane. He just didn't want to put her under more stress then she needed under her condition. _Why is it that the Fates are _always_ out to get me!?_ he questioned himself. Finally deciding on what to tell her, he brought his voice back up when her heard his name being called out again, but not until after he thought _Why can't the femme bots have that kind of voice..?_

"I'm still here, Minni…" Before his charge could counteract his choice of name for her, he continued on with the reason he felt so…punished for. "Right before you had your 'accident' that sent you unconscious, I had left the parking lot, or rather the city, to get some fresh rolls on my wheels. Sort of like a little vacation for staying in one spot for nearly two weeks. Being a car, it is kind of ruff.

Anyway, when I got back, which happened to be about a few hours ago, I was told what happened. I honestly didn't mean to leave U.G. worried, nor having you here without communication purposes to reach me. I'm truly, and honorably sorry, Amanda." If his words weren't enough, his voice would surely hit the spot.

He deliberately left out the meaning to 'stretch his robust legs' when he was out in the country. Knowing that he was a talking, automatic mobile car was enough for her at the moment. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if she was still getting used to that idea; that her own car could talk, and even have an attitude with her.

Amanda just stared at the communicator, taken aback by both the apology and the sincere tone in his voice. For once, in the weeks that she has known this talkative machine, she was speechless. Her mouth kept opening and closing, not sure how to connect her voice to the words that were trying their best to form in her mind. In the end, she decided to just keep it simple and to the point, like always.

"It's okay, Roddy. You didn't do anything wrong. If anyone is to blame, it should be me, not you. And no auguring on the fact that you left, or else I will come down and disable you, arms or not." Her glare was thick in the air and her voice was a menacing hiss.

The car had to shiver from the intenseness in the voice she had used. If anyone would be a match for her in temperament and orders, it would be Megatron on both scales. _I seriously hope she's not connected to him in a way…then again._ He started thinking of when they met, knowing fully well that if she were connected to the deceased Decepticon in any way, she would have destroyed him on the spot of realizing he could talk. Just by knowing his name would have been enough information on who, and what, he really was._ But she isn't like that…she suffered through something two years ago, and I know it had to do with her parents. I promised them, but how long will it be? I don't even know what happened to them…_

Remembering the Cambia's wasn't the hardest thing to do for Hot Rod. They weren't only the first humans he had met when he landed on Earth, but they were his only friends. When he had landed, he was a complete and utter mess. Decepticons that had been regrouping a few galaxies away from Earth had tracked him down, targeted him in a shoot off, and nearly destroyed him. The only parts that were on him were his right arm, his chest, head, and nearly his legs; they were hanging on by a single circuit, each.

If it weren't for the Cambia's, he surely would have been in the Matrix by now. He owed them his life, and taking care of their daughter was something they asked for in return. Whatever they suspected to happen had obviously come true. It's been nearly two years since he had last had contact with them…

_Wait a minute…_He replayed what Gai had said to him, about something happening two years that caused Amanda to make a dramatic turn in her life. Two years since he's had contact with John and Penny Cambia. The only conclusion that he could come up with was drastic, one that he knew he shouldn't and didn't need to ask, for it was grounded with evidence.

"Amanda, if you don't mind, I need to switch frequencies for a few moments. There might be another voice after I'm done, for a three way talk, but I will warn you before hand to make sure that absolutely _ no one_ is in the room, do you copy?"

Amanda's attention had been cut off from her Uncle and best friend showing her what they picked out for her, the urgent and seriousness of the static from the device on her bed having snapped her to attention. She looked towards Gai to see if he had the same shocked and confused reaction as she did. Satisfied that her curiosity had been proven correct, she turned back just in time to hear the last bit.

"Yes, yes…I do…But, Rod…why are you--"

"No questions now, Amanda. If it's what I think it is, we need to get you to the other side of the world A-SAP. Hot Rod, Over and Out."

Three pairs of eyes were staring at the black communicator that was now filled with static before silence filled the room, a sure sign that the frequency was cut off. They could easily tell, from the urgency and professional sound of Hot Rod, that it would be a long time before it comes back.

The three humans looked at each other in confusion. One was a showing dark chocolate eyes filled with confusion and silent, unanswered questions, the second, more older blue pair, were showing the same thing with scanning possibilities, and the third pair, a hazel green combination adding the knowledge and events in her head. The third gasped a few moments later, eyes glimmering with water in hint of fear and worry.

"Oh god…" Looking to her Uncle, who had shown a new sense of worry in his eyes, she looked into them and couldn't hold in her tears. "G, I think he knows…He knows." And with those final words, she collapsed in his opened arms, sobbing like she had the night that twisted her life around. Vivi leaned against her friend's back, rubbing it and having her own set of tears coming down, as she cared and comforted her best friend.

**--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--**

"Hot Rod to Optimus Prime, do you copy?" Static was heard on the other side of the frequency. The dial turned by just a millimeter, a new kind of static erupting.

"Hot Rod to Optimus Prime, do you copy?..!" His voice continued to sound more urgent and less patient with every second ticking by. He was about to move the dial by another millimeter when the static rose and a new, deeper and wiser voice answered to his calling.

"Optimus Prime to Hot Rod. Read you loud and clear. What seems to be the emergency?"

Hot Rod wasted no time in telling Prime what he needed to hear. Making sure that his voice was serious, but not too rummaging, he spoke.

"We have a situation at hand. The child I am in care for is the daughter of a couple that I met when landing named Cambia. I fear that their spawn is in danger of meeting the same fate they had, only not accidental." Before Hot Rod could explain his entire situation of meaning to the leader, he was interrupted by the strong voice.

"Hot Rod, I heard that your care is in the hospital, but if she goes down, then there is nothing we can do for he--"

"Her parents knew the secret to the Allspark, Optimus!" This new information stopped the older bot from replying to his underling, baffling him to a stuttering fool for a few moments.

"They…..how did they..?"

"I don't know, OP, but this girl is smarter then her parents combined, and if she saw the notes they had taken on their project before they died, she would most likely be able to reconstruct it by just translating the writings on a small section of the cube that they had received from my memory circuits. I know, it's partly my fault, but they helped me survive. I didn't realize they were studying it until they told me."

"I don't blame you, Hot Rod. Right now I am just concerned about the knowledge that these two humans have learned in the process of your examination." Sounding just as urgent as Roddy was, the young hot-wheeled car spoke up again, knowing the answer as if it were his own name.

"They knew enough to reconstruct the metallic coding of our armor while they were fixing me. They were even helping their daughter create a new weapon that transforms on command and is made of the same coding design. They weren't bad people, and neither is their daughter, but if word came out about this, another war could possibly start." There was a pause on the other side, Hot Rod knew that his leader was thinking and analyzing this new, sudden bit of information. He waited patiently while his leader tried to think up of a temporary plan for the moment.

"I know you're with the girl at the moment, Hot Rod, so tell me the location of where you two are located." The order was obstruct and demanding, not needing another not in tune for Roddy to follow it.

"We are commissioned at the Hôpital Bichat-Claude Bernard, located in the heart of Paris, France, sir. It is approximately 4.828032 kilometers right where I'm resting from her house, 1911 Rue Ampère. Her room is approximately 4.834469376 kilometers from that very destination. According from what I understand from Bumblebee, whom I spoke to the other night, you are on the other side of the planet. Am I correct?" His voice was almost robotic like, naming off the destination and his question as if he were a computer receiving it from another organism. It was almost foreign to Hot Rod, especially for Optimus to hear, but it was only in serious positions such as these for him to hear that tone. He didn't question it.

"Affirmative on that, Rod, you are approximately 8763.1999488 kilometers from us, 56.27 degrees northeast in direction. Do you copy?"

"Yes Optimus…I do." This baffled the young car at how far they were. Entering the codes in his compute system for the Internet access of the Earth, he found out the exact destination of where he was. A bit of sarcasm was hinted in his questioning findings.

"The Loves Truck Stop in Boston, Massachusetts, United States…!?"

A sigh was heard conceivably from the other sigh, as if not wanting to reveal that sort of information. Optimus' reply was rough and to the point, clearly stating that he did not want to talk about it.

"Yes, Hot Rod. It was the only conceivable place I could hide without being atomically noticed and pointed out by the Decepticons, or for that matter, the government of this country. There are some people in it that wish to harm, or rather drive us off of Earth, finding our being here a sign of 'the end of the world' or some sort of nonsense like that." Another stressful sigh retreated from the vocals of the Autobot leader. Even though he was obviously not comfortable of the hiding choice, Hot Rod was finding comical amusement out of the whole thing. He tried everything to keep from laughing, only to have a few snorts and gulps escape.

"Plug it, Hot Rod. I don't want to hear it from you." It was more of a begging command then a proposition demand, which caused Roddy to only ask one question that he already knew the answer to.

"It was the kid's idea, wasn't it?" A grin could be assumed from his amused voice, wishing he could see and permanently have the picture of Optimus, the fearless and bravest leader of the Autobots, sitting at a Truck stop for hours on end. A low short growl brought him back from his imaginings, making him shudder a bit.

"Um…Optimus?"

"What?" was the demanding response of the irritated Autobot leader.

"….Never mind." How many stressful sighs Optimus had done that day, he would never know, but he had produced yet another one at the musings of the young bot. To get his mind out of the stress level it was already drowning in, he decided to quickly get back on topic.

"When do you suppose you and your charge will be able to arrive?" he sounded more sincere then worried, causing Hot Rod to believe that he wanted to protect this child almost as much as he did._ But she's mine to protect…not his._ He thought, only thinking of the promise he made to the Cambia's, but unconsciously had said it in a jealous manner in his mind.

"To be honest, I am not accurately sure. She is still in rehab to get the mobility and strength back in both of her arms, sir. She… She had an accident that caused glass to get loose in her blood circuits. I haven't seen her since she walked through the doors of the hospital." He told the truth. It has been three weeks since Amanda had entered the emergency room and had her surgery. He sometimes worried about her and wondered if she was to ever come out and roll with him through the countryside again.

"There wouldn't possibly be a way for them to speed up the process of the healing? Perhaps another surgery to replace the broken substances?" If Optimus weren't in a hurry, he wouldn't have asked. Something must have been happening on his side of the world, and it made Hot Rod curious to know. Though, what he had come to ask on what they, meaning the doctors, could do for Amanda just astonished him.

"Optimus, I know you must be in a hurry to get us there, but she has just gotten over an eating disorder and a life-or-death surgery in repairing her arms. She's lucky enough to even have them, from what I've heard. If she had to go through another surgery, it would have to be…" He paused. Optimus couldn't have been suggesting _that_…could he?

"Yes, Hot Rod?" Optimus mused, as if amused that it took the younger Autobot this long to figure out what he was talking about.

"Optimus, that is a risky proposition you asking there; we're not sure if it'll even accept their races DNA symbols. The only other scientists and doctors that knew of that substance were the Cambias, and only their child would know how to translate their notes to make the armor from scratch."

"It's a risk worth taking, Hot Rod. No sacrifice, no victory. Find a way to get that surgery done. The faster it's done, the faster she'll heal and you two can be on your way in meeting the rest of us. I have to go now, Hot Rod. Communicate me if anything comes up, updates on the girl and of any information you find out about her parents. Optimus Prime, over and out."

And with that finale speech and orders, the frequency was cut off. Hot Rod couldn't believe what he had heard from his leader. In order to get them to safety, he had to put Amanda through another life-or-death surgery. His mind was speeding at a hundred light years a minute, trying to figure out a way to either do this or even get out of it.

Without realizing it, though his aimless wonderings in his mind, he had changed the frequency to that of Amanda's communication device in her room, only responding in silence to her questions.

"Hot Rod!" He finally heard the strong, demanding feminine voice of his charge, demanding him to come back to reality.

"Yes, what?" He spoke up, not hearing anything she had said before she had yelled his name out.

"I said, 'is there anyone else on the frequency with you'?" She had said slowly, as if talking to a two year old that had just gotten a sugar rush. He responded as a sigh, reviewing over the conversation he had had with Optimus just a few moments ago.

"No…But there is something that I need you, and possibly the doctors to do…" He couldn't believe he was going to ask this of her. Optimus had better raise his salary for this, or extend his vacation, or something else in return. He just couldn't believe he was going to put his charge, Amanda Cambia, supposedly the smartest and talented kid in the world, in danger yet again._ Please forgive me, John, but it is the only way…_He took a deep breath, sorted out his words carefully, and told her about Optimus, of what little he could, and of the plan.

* * *

**A/N:** Here is the edited version. I have projects piled among projects that are waiting for me, so it'll be a while before the next chapter comes. Sorry, guys /.

But I do promise this--big things are to happen in the next chapter, and many questions will be answered.

Thank you, lovely readers.

-MythoG


	10. Needed Answers, More Questions

**A/N**: Okay, before anything--I am sincerely sorry for not only the lateness of this chapter, but the shortness as well. There wasn't much action to be held in this one, and the story telling that Hot Rod is going to be narrating is going to be a chapter all on its own. I know you all don't like cliffhangers (who does?), but both my editor and I agree that the story telling in one chapter will be a lot better and less confusing then placing it in a chapter that is placed in the present. In order to get part of this chapter, you of course would have to have read the previous (Chapter 9) one. Soooooooo.....it has been a while, so I would suggest going back a chapter and refresh your mind on what has happened thus far ^^;.

With that said, on to the Disclaimer and the story.

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer**: Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Takara. The only characters I own in this are Amanda, Vivi, John, Ungle Gai (UG), and Nurse Baxtor.

**Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_Wishing was something that Amanda did not believe in; she was always the "get-up-and-do-it-yourself" type, no matter the situation. Praying was another thing that Amanda never believed in doing; she would always tell her parents or friends that it was a waste of valuable time towards a being that didn't exist. At the moment, though, you could be calling her a contradictory.

As soon as the tired girl had heard what Roddy had to say, she immediately wished that she had never banged up her arms; that her parents were here to give her strength; that she wasn't alone in this room for the night. As soon as she heard when he wanted this to be done, she immediately started to pray to anybody- or anything- that she had the strength, the courage, and the patience to put up with such a task, not to mention the surgeons.

Her eyes placed all her fears and worries out in a way that anyone could plainly see them as the thoughts of her mind began to boil it from the inside out. All were questions of hypocrisy towards the surgeons and doctors that might be protruding these plans. What if they didn't know what they were doing and something went wrong? What if they placed something in there that could cause her to die soon after? Or more importantly, what if they decline? Who would do it then? Uncle Gai couldn't possibly do it; he wasn't knowledgeable in the aspects and science of the human body. Vivian, well, that was a definite N.O. She may be smart and bright, but she couldn't draw a straight line to save her life, let alone work on cosmetic tools.

A heavy sigh escaped her dried lips, her head still resting on the pillow as it cooled her perspiring neck from stress and, as of right now, worry. Her mind was racing at a hundred miles a second to come up with someone as a second possible choice, in case the surgeons in this white jail wouldn't accept the proposal. Yet, no matter how hard she tried to think of someone, the same person kept appearing in her tired memories of replacing a part of a human- or perhaps maybe an entire body, with a mechanical equivalent to it.

She stayed quiet for a protracted amount of time. Her eyes were scanning the ceiling, the walls, and the window. She was actually looking just about anywhere to get her mind off of the person that she knew she had to contact. She pressured herself to lift her arms and place her hands over her eyes- physical rehab lessons had their rewards. All she wanted to do now was cry from everything around her. These were the times that she, as unbelievable as it might seem to some people, wished to just wake up and be in her parents' arms and comfort voices so that this all became just a horrible, God-forsaken dream. No matter how hard she tried though, she couldn't stop the tears from coming.

Tiny sobs and sniffles escaped her throat when she found she couldn't hold them back. Her hands were still over her eyes, now getting soaked by her flowing tears. She just wanted to shut down, for at least an hour; to just black out to calm and recollect herself. She took a deep breath of air, just now starting to hear the crackling sounds of a voice breaking through the sound barriers of her room. From all her crying and stress, she almost forgot that she had an alien-in-disguise-car that could talk just outside. Amanda took a deep breath and sighed deeply once more, limply wiping her cheeks and sniffing again. Much to her chagrin, she found her voice sounding like nails in a bell case when she answered him.

"Yes, I-I'm here, Roddy. I'm sorry… Truly I am." She took a moment to sob again, placing the backs of her hands against her eyes to hold the tears back. Once her tears started, there was no stopping them. Nothing could bring her back until her moment was completely over. She breathed in slowly and cleared her throat, the tears slowing as her emotional overload started to cool off. She breathed in one last time as she tries to get her thoughts straightened out before she spoke. Once she figured out what she was going to say, and keep what she wanted to herself, she started up again, this time with more confidence.

"Honestly, I feel that the surgeons won't take up the project, seeing as how as risky it is. Plus I don't trust them for a second with my life's on the line. With those facts in mind, I've come up with a possibly replacement. As preposterous as it seems for something even remotely humorous to come from my own mouth…my choice would have to be Johnathan."

A wince appeared on her teary-eyed features, her tender mind wondering if she shouldn't have said that, since she knew that Roddy had heard her arguments with the boy in question a few weeks ago. She waited for a response, her teeth taking a nibble at her bottom lip in anxiety. After what seemed to be hours, the familiar static returned and was followed by a familiar voice.

"Alright," his voice sighed, "But how do you know we can trust him? I know that he sounded apologetic the other day, but how does he feel now?" If Hot Rod had anything amazing going for him besides being from another planet, it was that he was good at almost completely bashing the hopes of emotionally unstable teenaged girls.

"I don't know, Roddy," she replied tiredly, honestly not knowing what to think anymore.

"Perhaps you should call him in the morning to have that answered. We need this surgery to be done by coming of this weekend—"

"What!? You said nothing about deadlines, Hot Rod!" Amanda's voice shrilled from held back tears, but it only made her voice sound even angrier than she had intended.

A sigh as tired as she felt was heard from Hot Rod's end, shutting up any argument that Amanda had held ready to shoot from her mouth. She stared expectantly at the black object on her bed, ready to hear any excuse that he had for himself on this sudden dead line that he shot to her. She wasn't, however, prepared to hear the one he pulled out.

"We need you to rebuild the All Spark for myself and my people to return and rebuild our home planet. That is the cause of the urgency."

For the first time in a long time, Amanda Cambia was speechless and thoughtless. She didn't know what this 'All Spark' was, nor did she have a clue what Hot Rod was talking about. Before she could ask him on what he meant, memories of her parent's death appeared before her eyes.

The news castor on the television late at night. The fighting robots from another planet fighting in Baltimore. Half of what he had said started to make sense. She was beginning to understand now. She was beginning to see why he was here; why he could talk. Whatever this All Spark was, it was important to both him, and whoever the dark edged robot was she saw on television.

A solemn look overtook her features as she came up to speed on what Roddy was implying. But how would she know how to rebuild a relic that she had never looked at? Let alone an artifact that was from an _alien_ race from a different _planet_ from probably _millions_ of _light years_ away!She wanted so badly to ask her talking car just how the heck he planned to have her rebuild something like that, but something more important and at the moment came to mind: Just why did he want her surgery completed so soon?

"Hot Rod, why are you pushing the urgency of this surgery? Surely I could learn more about this 'All Spark' to get a better clue on what you're talking about—"

"Your parents saved notes on the material and language, as well as codes on the All Spark."

At the mention of her parents coming from the last person- or rather thing- she wasn't expecting, a hot flash of anger ran through her body. He had known about her parents even before meeting her?!

"Hot Rod! What the hell!? You knew my parents and didn't even bother or care to mention this to me earlier!? Why were you even _near_ them?! I know they loved anything technological, but they wouldn't have opened up so easily, especially to technology not from Earth!"

Taking a deep breath to calm her anger, she ran through her mind to ask the right questions, rather than completely loose it and ask things she already knew the answers to.

She had honestly already known why he didn't tell her about knowing her parents, and it was because it would only upset her. Her response was proof enough of that. She also knew he didn't tell her because she had her own trust issues with him from when they first met. Of course, she couldn't blame him for not telling her. At the least, it would have been nice to know that they made her car into a robot.

"Okay, Hot Rod. How did you meet my parents…?"

Amanda looked down at the black communicator next to her lap, not expecting to hear anything from his end. To be honest, she was sure she would be surprised by whatever he said. Just knowing the fact that her parents befriended an alien race that would lead to their doom was shocking enough. Her trail of thoughts broke when she finally heard her car's- if she could him that- metallic voice flow in the room.

"I really didn't want to tell you this until later, but considering the situation we're in at the moment, I suppose I have no choice….plus, knowing you- you probably won't take another step until I do," he chuckled at the end, knowing her reactions by now. Amanda produced her own smile at his mood-lightener, but didn't speak.

"Well, it all started three years ago, in the northern part of Europe…"

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter will be the story of how Hot Rod met the Cambias before the war landed on Earth, his promise to David Cambia (Amanda's father), and the secrets that the Cambias have held from their daughter, and the entire human race.

Thank you for your patience and I will get the next chapter up when I can.  
Love you, my readers :]

-Mytho


End file.
